


look around, there are no enemies here (just some good, old-fashioned rivalry)

by orphan_account



Series: now i feel all that i've lost pulling me back [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Swordsman Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a cook, probably has fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They didn't know what they did to deserve this, getting reincarnated into another world with only each other as a companion.Oh wait, they do. They pissed of some higher power because they ignored him in favor of going at each other's throats. Repeatedly.(Or, two of the Monster Trio are reborn in a world full of quirks, heroes, and villains)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my first time posting fanfic in years, and the last time i did write a fanfic, it was really cringey
> 
> feel free to point out some mistakes since i usually feel out of it when i write stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku remembers

Everything fell into place for Midoriya Izuku when he found out he was quirkless.

The doctor was staring at him with slight pity, his mother had a devastated look on her face, the white walls of the room were suddenly suffocating, everything suddenly looked too big, and Izuku just _stopped._

As if a dam had burst, memories quickly flooded into his brain and he thinks,

_Ah._

_That's right. I_ _ _—__ we _died._

_I wonder where that damned cook is right now._

"Izuku?"

He blinked and looked up at his mother and can you believe that? He actually has a mother now.

His mother looked so sad and had tears in her eyes so Izuku replied, "Can we just go home now?"

He ignored the urge to cry because showing emotions was a weakness and a small part of him that was still Izuku and not Roronoa Zoro was whispering, _can he still be a hero?_ _What would Kacchan say?_

His mother quickly blinked her tears away and nodded.

"Yes! Of course, sweetie."

As they rode the train, with fingers combing his hair, Izuku watches outside through the window with blank eyes as he slowly processes his memories.  
  
  
  


While he was indeed Zoro, he was aware that four years of living as Izuku changed him somehow.

For one, a part of him practically screamed at him to become a hero, to save people. Zoro didn't even want to be a hero in his past life. He just did what he did, that or he just follows whatever Luffy does _ _—__ or did. _Shit._ He willed the thought away. Another part, just _loves_ the spoiled brat named Bakugou Katsuki and Zoro always stops himself from growling when he sees the explosive boy and feels the familiar, unwanted, feeling of awe in his chest.

But he wasn't the type to back down, so he didn't even think about avoiding Katsuki and just forced himself to endure the sheer amazement he feels for the boy.

It was embarassing, sure, but it was better than avoiding a problem just because it was incovenient, now _that_  would be embarassing.

"Izuku, would you like some katsudon for dinner?"

"Sure, mom!"

Right, he forgot to mention this other part, the part that adores and loves Midoriya Inko, but Zoro can live with that just fine. After all, the woman did love and raise him even when he was apparently something like a cripple.

He knew that she's worried though, and he can understand that. Her bubbly, cheerful son suddenly became more subdued, more stoic, ever since he was recognized as quirkless. He silently apologizes to her, since her son would most likely stay this way for the rest of his life. He also knew that she doesn't believe that he'll be a hero, but that's fine. Many used to believe he won't become the Greatest Swordsman, and he did.

Besides, he already decided.

He was Midoriya Izuku, and at the same time Roronoa Zoro. Granted, he was more Zoro than Izuku, but he'll still call himself Izuku. He's stern, serious, and distant, but influenced by his years living as Izuku, he was now determined to be a hero, and a part of him that was Zoro would accept nothing but the best, and so, he'll aim for the number one spot.

He'll be the Number One Hero, he'll be strong, strong enough that his name will reach the heavens.

That's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think zoro is a bit ooc here? is he? i mean, his goal was to be the greatest swordsman, and he did. then he died and was reincarnated, and suddenly his nakama and title and strength was gone. in my opinion, he was something like projecting here. he used to be a swordsman, and thus he wants to be the greatest one. but as izuku, he wants to be a hero, and thus he wants to be number one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's Shouto but he's also Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! two chapters in one day?
> 
> uh, is a second prologue a thing? anyway, here's sanji!
> 
> we'll be focusing more on zoro after this, but i just want to show how sanji is managing first

For Todoroki Shouto, the day everything clicked into place was when his mother poured scalding hot water on him.

As he screamed from the pain across his left eye, he thought,

_My first mother never did this._

_Well,_ his brain snarked, _your first mother wasn't treated this way by your father either._

Then Shouto felt intense guilt for comparing them. They were both amazing in their own ways.

His mother cried and cried when she realized what she had done and Shouto put off his plan of processing his memories because a lady was crying in front of him and he has to comfort her _—_

She screamed when he got close and she looked at him with fear and love and grief and Shouto just wanted her to stop. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him and feel warm. But she's sobbing and she screams when he gets too near and he can hear footsteps and his left eye _won't open._

The door opened and revealed his _father_ and Shouto felt fear and anger when he harshly grabbed his mother and Fuyumi was crying, his two other brothers had a look of horror in their faces and _his mother was screaming again._

Everything became a haze and before he knew it he found himself crying with his eye bandaged, his father was speaking but he can't understand what he's saying.

All he knew is that Mother was gone, his father wanted to hurt him, his brothers were indifferent to him, but at least Fuyumi still cared, a little.

Shouto stared at his speaking father, his mind blank as it reels from the sudden memories and trauma.

_Why am I reliving my childhood._  
  
  
  


He goes back to normal after three days, and four nights. He was practically a hollow vessel during that time, he robotically ate his meals, he stared into space, and during training, whenever his father hits him, his eyes were still blank even as tears were freely flowing on his cheeks.

So the day he went back to normal, Fuyumi almost cried in relief.

His father beat him in the guise of training and Shouto glared at him darkly as he recalled the days when Ichiji and the others would beat him.

Fuyumi never fails to patch him up and a part of him swooned at her but he held himself back when he sees Reiju in her. He scolds himself. They aren't the same. Fuyumi would never laugh at him. Besides, Fuyumi and him are in the same situation here.

His new father gives no love to them. Unlike Judge, who gives away affection to his useful children, but never to the weak Sanji.

He wondered which of them are better and promptly decided that they were both shitty anyway.

Shouto thanked her and offered to cook but she refused so the following day he wakes up extremely early to cook breakfast. His father is never in the house during mornings so he and his siblings ate breakfast peacefully.

He ignored the surprise on their faces when he declared that he made breakfast.

He was Sanji now, and he was also Shouto. He loves cooking, women, and only uses his legs for fighting. He also wants to be a hero. He loves his mothers. He dislikes his shitty fathers. It was as simple as that.

He wondered how a certain barbaric mosshead is doing.

Shit, he needs a smoke right now.

He watched his siblings as they take a bite and their eyes widened.

"Th-This tastes great, Shouto." Fuyumi exclaimed in astonishment.

Shouto grinned slightly.

"Only the best for a beautiful lady like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never really knew how todoroki and the other brothers interacted in canon, so i'll just do whatever i want.
> 
> and no, as much as i ship those two, this ain't zosan. or tododeku. sorry hahah
> 
> next chapter would show how they got into this situation in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow! three chapters in one day! golly
> 
> after this, i promise you, we'll be focusing on zoro

"Oi, cook." Sanji blinked and looked around. He ignored the swordsman in front of him to observe his surroundings.

It was dark. Really dark. The only thing he could see was himself and the idiot in front of him.

"What do you want, shitty swordsman." He bit back.

"Stop fighting for now." A voice boomed and Sanji readied his leg to kick someone and in the corner of his eye he could see Zoro putting his hand on his swords.

The voice laughed, as if they were amused. The laugh was really ugly and distorted, and Sanji felt a little disturbed.

"Wow, never knew someone could laugh like you, mosshead."

"You sure this place isn't your mindscape?  The place is as empty as your brain." Zoro replied dryly.

"Why you-"

"Didn't I just tell you two not to fight?" The voice cut in sharply.

"Anyhow, you two are dead."

"Don't tell me you're... the big guy up there?" Sanji breathed, his eyes wide open.

Zoro snorted. "You just gonna believe him like that? That's pathetic."

"Your existence is pathetic, dumbass."

"Hah?" Zoro unsheathed a sword.

"Even your hearing is pathetic, too." Sanji mused loudly as he lifted his leg up.

"I literally just announced that you were dead and the first thing you two do is argue!" The voice seemed exasperated.

The two stopped. The voice sighed.

"The rest of your crewmates are still alive."

Sanji let out a relieved sigh and Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to Luffy?" He asked and Sanji found himself curious and hopeful at the question.

Luffy was the first to die among them, he died in his own terms at least, and as Pirate King, nonetheless.

"Ah, that boy was amusing. He was a criminal, but I sent him up nevertheless, names and titles don't mean anything to me, only actions, and your captain used the best actions he can. Saving countries and the like. He's currently with his brother."

"What will you do about us, then?" Sanji asked.

"Well, I'll be sending you two up as well. The swordsman was a bit difficult to decide on, but his good deeds outweighs the bad."

Sanji felt satisfied that he'll be able to see Luffy soon, and also..

He smirked at Zoro. "Hard time deciding? I guess I can understand that."

Zoro growled and unsheathed his sword. Sanji lifted his leg up to block the sword.

"Oi!" The voice yelled out.

"I'm surprised he didn't had a hard time with _you,_ what with your perverted tendencies." He blocked a kick.

"Listen to me _—_ "

"I am not perverted! I just have an intense love for ladies!" Sanji dodged the sword.

"I am a _high being_! I demand you two to _—_ "

"Intense love? More like an intense mental condition."

"I said stop _—_!"

"Fuck you, shitty swordsman!"

"That's _it_! Nevermind sending you two up right now, I'll have to give you two punishment for dismissing me in favor of killing each other! It's disrespectful! I'll be sending you two to the cycle of life again, and in a whole different world! It would be different and unfamiliar and all you'll have is each other and it would be all your faults!" The voice screeched and everything went white.

"Wait- what-"

"Damn it, it's all your fault, you idiot!"

"Shut your mouth, it's _both_ our fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, just had to get this out of the way
> 
> next chap will be zoro-izuku and how he does his thing
> 
> it will also be longer, so expect that the update will take longer. kthanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they react to his quirklessness, and Izuku meets someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess, unofficially, i update during weekends. it's still unofficial though, cause i'm a busy human who is currently going through the most exhausting year in high school.
> 
> i hate being known as one of the more responsible students, i'm not bragging though, i swear

It took two days for everyone at daycare to find out he was quirkless.  
  
They all steered clear of him, saying idiotic things like how being quirkless is contagious.  
  
He didn't really care.  
  
So, he took naps during classes and teachers scolded him but he ignored them. The teachers don't seem to like him, since he was either sleeping or late to class. Sometimes both.  
  
It wasn't his fault that the corridors were moving.  
  
"Oi! Izuku!" Katsuki called out. Izuku groggily opened his eyes to look at Katsuki.  
  
The boy had a scowl on his face—which was his default face, but whatever—his hands were producing small puffs of smoke and Izuku couldn't help but marvel at him.  
  
He hates the feeling.  
  
While he indeed has memories and his personality greatly changed because of it, his body was still that of a child's. He would long for sake, but the smell of it makes him grimace. While a scrape was mentally nothing for him, his body couldn't help but produce tears on their own.  
  
It made things more difficult.  
  
But at the same time, not. In the eyes of the others, he was still a child anyway. Unless the love cook would somehow find and recognize him, his actions were still excused for now.  
  
Izuku looked at Katsuki, "What?" He grunted.  
  
Katsuki glared down at him. He opened his mouth and stopped. He suddenly had a frustrated look on his face and he stormed off, shouting, "Quirkless loser!"  
  
Izuku would be lying if he said he didn't know what caused this. While he did say that he won't avoid Katsuki, it didn't really mean that he'd actively seek him out.  
  
The boy was probably confused and upset because Izuku doesn't follow him around anymore. Normally, he would demand answers, but he probably decided that some 'quirkless loser' like him doesn't deserve his presence and left it at that. It didn't stop his frustration that Izuku apparently stopped hanging out with him anymore.  
  
But again, Izuku doesn't really care all that much.  
  
He yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izuku, where are you heading off to?" His mother suddenly asked him, and Izuku paused as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm going for my morning jog."  
  
"Morning jog..?" She repeated reluctantly. He gave her a small nod.  
  
"Then stay safe." She said softly, her eyes anxious.  
  
He huffed and left the house with a lazy wave of his hand.  
  
Izuku was currently starting on his training regimen, he needs one to be strong, after all, to be the No. 1 Hero.  
  
Hah, and to think he used to outright refuse to be a hero, since for him, heroes share everything to everyone, and he doesn't want to share his booze. He loves his booze, dammit. But for a little kid, Izuku was really influencing.  
  
He absentmindedly turned left and was greeted by an empty and quiet street. Well, was a quiet street.  
  
"Oi, kid, watch out!" Izuku snapped his head towards a black blur and he inwardly cursed his untrained body as the large man suddenly grabbed him and he felt a hand on his throat.  
  
He was being held hostage.  
  
The man who called out to him finally caught up to them and cursed when he saw Izuku's sorry situation. He distantly takes in the man's long, spiky blonde hair, his headphones, his sunglasses, and even when he wore all black clothes he still seemed flashy.  
  
The man seemed familiar, if nothing else. But instead feeling a little disassociated, like he usually does when he connects something with his past memories. He still felt grounded, and Izuku realized that he must have recognized the man from Original Izuku's memories, instead of Zoro's.  
  
"A pro hero." He said out loud and the man's grip on him tightened.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," the man whispered before declaring, "Any funny moves and I'll slit his throat open."  
  
The man didn't even have a knife on him, so it's probably a quirk.  
  
Izuku could feel his eyes burning and he growled as he lowered his head. Stupid child body. If it were his old body, he would have taken the man down without being taken hostage.  
  
_But,_ he thought as he watched the hero contemplate his possible moves, _I guess I'll just make do with my current abilities._  
  
He raised his head leaked out killing intent and the man and hero both froze. The blond opened his mouth in surprise but quickly recovered, Izuku observed, a little impressed.  
  
He immediately used his quirk and Izuku tensed at the ear splitting shout, but it did the job as the man holding him hostage frantically placed his hand which was previously on Izuku's throat to his bleeding ear.  
  
_Present Mic_ , a childish voice whispered in his mind as he watched the hero who was apparently Present Mic appear in front of him in a blink of an eye.  
  
The man took a step back, surprised, before Present Mic kicked him and Izuku found himself in the arms of a man that smells like peppermint and lavender.  
  
He screamed again, but only directing most of it to the criminal, so for Izuku his loudness was only around screaming Nami level.  
  
Which was still bad, but not something he wasn't used to.  
  
The criminal passed out and Present Mic shifted Izuku in his arms.  
  
"You alright, little listener?" He asked with a wide, but reassuring, smile on his face. Izuku grunted and squirmed, feeling a little embarassed of being carried like a small child, which he technically was.  
  
Present Mic chuckled and set him down gently, patting his head before he stood up. He walked over to the unconcious man and carried him across his shoulder.  
  
"You did a great job back there," He complimented, looking down at Izuku, with the same wide smile on his face.  
  
Izuku narrowed his eyes. "It was my fault anyway for being weak enough to be taken as hostage." He replied gruffly. He was answered by having his hair ruffled. He growled and smacked the hand away.  
  
"Nope, you're just a child anway, and as a kid, you did good. Come on, let's walk to the police station." Izuku didn't really know the procedures for situations like this, so he followed the blond man to the police station.  
  
During their walk, it was evident that Present Mic was accustomed to speaking to children, saying things to Izuku that would normally make other children feel happy, like how his caretakers would be proud of him because of how strong and mature he's being, also while keeping a sharp eye on Izuku, because how the child reacts would tell a lot about his home life, as well.  
  
Too bad it would mostly just work normal kids.  
  
Izuku just gave him a stony stare and Present Mic stopped for a second before he _beamed_ and talked about how similar Izuku was to his friend and it would be funny if they both have eye based quirks because didn't Izuku raise his head when he and the criminal both froze? And—  
  
"I'm quirkless." He cut off.  
  
Present Mic paused for a second before he continued walking, looking at Izuku in what appeared to be intrigue.  
  
"Then that feeling from earlier..." He trailed off, not quite believing that a four year old like him was capable of achieving something like that.  
  
Izuku gave him a vicious smirk. "Yeah, that was my killing intent." He confirmed.  
  
The pro hero looked at him in disbelief and slight awe. "You're really something.."  
  
He snorted. "Can't be anything less of I plan on being the Number One Hero. Especially if I'm practically disabled in other people's eyes." He said firmly.  
  
"..what's you name, little listener?"  
  
"Midoriya Izuku."  
  
Present Mic's wide grin returned to his face.  
  
"I'm Yamada Hizashi, also known as Present Mic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as i'd hoped. but eh
> 
> i feel like zoro's characterization here was a little... off the mark.
> 
> i was supposed to update earlier this day but i got distracted from reading this really cool light novel so-
> 
> also, regarding hizashi's apparent smell. why lavender and peppermint, you ask? when i searched from google, it was said that lavender and peppermint are avoided by bugs, apparently. and the guy's afraid of bugs. he was originally supposed to smell like his fav food, but i can't find it anywhere, so i made do
> 
> any grammar errors tho? feel free to point it out cause i was really exhausted when i wrote this and only really finished because i promised myself to update this on saturdays or sundays


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi learns more things about Midoriya Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't go to school today, so might as well write a chapter
> 
> i honestly had no idea where i was going with this. but i wanted zoro-izuku to have someone who will... i don't know. i just really want him to make a new friend, or friends. whatever.

Izuku and Hizashi finally arrived at the police station, he was asked by the man to stay at the corridor as he handed the criminal over to one of the officers in the building. Izuku quietly observed his surroundings.  
  
"Come on, Midoriya, let's go." Hizashi returned.  
  
Izuku felt confused. "What about the criminal?"  
  
"I handed him over." Hizashi said a little slowly, which pissed him off. He scowled deeply.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" He snapped.  
  
Hizashi shrugged and started to walk to the building's doors. "I was going to walk you home but I had to turn the criminal in to the cops so I just took you with me."  
  
"I don't need to be walked home." And no, Izuku was definitely not whining.  
  
"Again, you're a kid, little listener, what if you run into another criminal?"  
  
Izuku gritted his teeth. "I don't need to be protected, and I have a name!" Hizashi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Midoriya, lead the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet but Yamada Hizashi's mind was anything but.  
  
He looked at Midoriya Izuku, a small child who proclaimed to be able to use killing intent at such a young age, and a strong one at that.  
  
Hizashi first thought that it was some fear quirk, or something similar, but apparently the kid didn't even have a quirk. So, how? Midoriya noticed him looking and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
It was really cute though, seeing a small boy like him acting mature. Midoriya, in general, was adorable. His half-lidded, narrowed, and grumpy eyes detracted his cuteness, but he is cute nevertheless.  
  
His serious face reminds him of Shouta, and Hizashi couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
  
More importantly...  
  
A kid his age wouldn't be able to emit killing intent that strongly. Hell, normally, even if a kid did have kiling intent, it would most likely be extremely weak and easily ignored.  
  
But Hizashi, a pro hero, who faced death countless of times, froze.  
  
This was serious.  
  
"You want to be a hero, right?"  
  
Midoriya glanced at him in surprise, "Yeah."  
  
"So obviously, you plan on training physically to make up for your lack of quirk, right?" Midoriya hummed in response, his hand moving to touch something on his waist, and stopped midway. Weird.  
  
"That's great! So where have you been training? A dojo? Or did you find someone to tutor you?"  
  
"No. I was planning on starting my training today, but it got disturbed."  
  
"Huh?! Then where did you learn that from? You know, using killing intent?" Hizashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
Midoriya looked irritated. "If you just wanted to know that all along, you could have just asked, there's really no point in dancing around the topic."  
  
He laughed sheepishly, "Ah, well—" He cut himself off when he noticed a familiar police station.  
  
He looked down at Midoriya and the boy was looking at the station too, muttering, "I could have sworn I went right.."  
  
Huh?  
  
HUH?!  
  
From what Hizashi remembered, they definitely went left, _multiple times._  
  
Don't tell him, Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless boy who can use killing intent effectively, without needing a teacher, is directionally challenged?!  
  
He grabbed Midoriya and ran towards the police station, ignoring his sputtering.  
  
He placed the boy in the hallway and said, "Let's just call your mother, there's a telephone in the room on the left." He said.  
  
Midoriya rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk... straight.  
  
"I said left! Why are you going forward?!"  
  
Midoriya glared at him, and snapped, "It's not my fault you gave me confusing directions!"  
  
"What do you mean confusing?! Go to the room on the left, it's so simple!"  
  
Midoriya scowled, "Room on the left.." He muttered and went right.  
  
HIzashi's jaw dropped.  
  
That pretty much confirms it.  
  
Midoriya Izuku has no sense of direction whatsoever.  
  
Damn, it's like the longer he spends time with the listener, the more interesting he gets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izuku!" His mother cried out to him as she entered the station.  
  
He grudgingly let her hug him and he patted her arm.  
  
"Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" She fretted as she spun him around to search for injuries.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." He muttered, feeling heat in his cheeks.  
  
"He was taken hostage, but I managed to get him out of it. I was going to walk him home, but he doesn't seem to know the directions to your home." Hizashi suddenly said.  
  
Izuku glowered, "The streets were moving, dammit!" His mother gasped and Izuku realized that it was the first time he said swore in front of her.  
  
"I mean—" Izuki faltered, he heard Hizashi laughing in the background and his whole face felt hot now, not just his cheeks.  
  
His mother recovered and said, "You got lost again? I should buy a tracking device for you..." She muttered the last part.  
  
"Please don't." Curly brow would have a field day if he found out.  
  
"Anyway, Present Mic, would you like to eat lunch with us? Consider it as thanks for saving my son."  
  
Hizashi brightened up.  
  
  
  
  
  
His mother and Hizashi were fast friends.  
  
Oddly, the man didn't bring up his use of killing intent to his mother. He probably thought that Izuku is hiding it from his mother. But Izuku wasn't really hiding it, and he wasn't going out of his way to display his abilities too.  
  
They kept chatting as they were eating while Izuku quietly ate his dinner.  
  
Thankfully, ever since he got his memories, his awe towards heroes other than All Might had disappeared completely. If it hadn't, he doubt he'd be able to eat in the same table as Present Mic peacefully.  
  
Sometimes they would include him in there conversations.  
  
"Call me Izuku."  
  
Hizashi blinked and opened his mouth.  
  
"I prefer being called by my name. Also, it would be confusing since mom and I are both Midoriya."  
  
Hizashi agreed enthusiastically after he recovered, and his mother glowed with happiness.  
  
All in all, the lunch went well, they exchanged their numbers, and Izuku could _finally_ take a nap.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is sanji
> 
> to be honest, my first version of this story was that instead of todo, sanji would be bakugou. just fucking imagine, while fighting, for every kick there's an explosion in his legs, thats pretty fucking cool, and also, that would meanzoro and sanji would meet way earlier.
> 
> but sanji doesn't need an explosive quirk, what he needs is a quirk that will allow him to restrain someone, otherwise, how will be able to fight ladies? he wouldn't be able to fight women properly as bakugou, but with todoroki's quirk he can restrain them instead using ice, LOTS of ice, mind you.
> 
> so yeah, i was pretty troubled with who sanji would be, because i was reminded of bakugou and uraraka fight.
> 
> After i made sanji be todoroki, i considered throwing luffy in for the lolz, but luffy definitely won't fit bakugou. so i thought, shinsou? no way. and the other students honestly won't fit luffy. the closest would be midoriya. but someone else was already perfect for midoriya, and that's zoro. so no luffy. just zoro and sanji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's life after a few years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it's official. i only write when i'm exhausted and just dont want to live in general
> 
> and sanji was really fun to write? Like he has rules and shit. he's somewhat predictable
> 
> zoro, on the otherhand, you never really know what he's thinking so i alwags have a hard time writing the guy, which is why i always feel like my writing of zoro is ooc

Shouto spent most of his days training, swooning over women, and cooking.  
  
Today was one of his usual days.  
  
"Shouto.. please use your hands to fight, you know Endeavor gets angry when you don't give your all into training." Fuyumi slightly frowned as she treated his swollen cheek.  
  
"Regretful as it is, to not follow your advice, I refuse to use my hands to fight. I can't cook when my hands are injured." He said calmly. He politely ignored Fuyumi's pause before she continued treating him.  
  
She sighed. "You can't hope to stand your own against Endeavor by only using you legs. Also, I should be the one cooking for everyone." She whispered the last part hastily.  
  
She stood up and left, not before saying, "But I don't think I can stop you, huh? I know this is your way of coping, but.." She trailed off, she sighed and quietly closed the door, leaving Shouto to his thoughts.  
  
Shouto wasn't supposed to waste his time cooking when he could be training, Enji supposedly said once, when he caught Shouto cooking. The man smacked Fuyumi in the face that day for letting him cook and Shouto could barely restrain his cry of rage.  
  
Shouto had been livid at that time, it was disgraceful for a man!  
  
How could he hit a female just like that?! Women aren't meant to be smacked around!  
  
It doesn't matter how many times Enji has fucked up as a human being, but if he ends up screwing up as a man too, by hitting a woman...  
  
Shouto had screamed and threw himself at the man, using all the strength from his weak, young body to hurt Enji.  
  
He was beaten harshly that day.  
  
Since that day, he only really cooked when he was sure Enji wasn't in the house, which was during mornings. Fuyumi would hover in anxiety so that she could quickly take over if Endeavor unexpectedly arrives.  
  
Normally, Shouto would cook even when Enji tells him not to, but until he's sure that he can protect his sister, he'll be cautious for her, no matter how much he hates not being allowed to cook as he was used to.  
  
His two elder brothers were now a little cordial with him, complimenting his food, greeting him every other morning, and if the stars were aligned, they would give him a small smile. They obviously enjoy his food, at least. Shouto would have words with them if they dare waste precious food.  
  
While the second eldest, Natsuo, was more on the... friendly side, the eldest, however, was distant.  
  
He looked up.  
  
He really misses the crew.  
  
_How are my precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan holding up?_ He sighed dramatically as he thought of his two female crewmates. _The rest of those bastards who are still alive better take care of them well!_  
  
_We also missed the chance to see Luffy again immediately._ He closed his eyes and lied on his bed, wishing not for the first time for a smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto was ten years old and he supposes that it shouldn't be a surprise when his eldest brother left the house.  
  
He didn't know if he ran away or just went to college or something else, but he knows that his brother won't be returning for a long time.  
  
Enji became more vicious in his training, for whatever reason. But he did seem pleased when Shouto barely flinched from the man's flames. Like he could be afraid of fire when he's a cook.  
  
A part of his brain screamed at him to not use his left side, the side where his fire quirk works. To reject a part of that man.  
  
But again, Sanji is a cook. A chef. The small part of him that was Todoroki Shouto and not Vinsmoke Sanji couldn't change that. Could never change that.  
  
Using fire is what Sanji is. It's part of almost everything he does. Smoking, cooking, he even uses fire to fight. No matter how much the Original Shouto influences him to be a hero, to hate Enji more than Sanji hates Judge, his past father, he would never not use fire.  
  
But just in case his overuses his left side, Shouto is trying to relearn Diable Jambe. Which is something he was having a hard time with due to his ten year old body.  
  
The environment he was in definitely made things harder. In the past, the old man, Zeff, encouraged him to use his legs to fight.  
  
Now, though, Enji injures his legs to force him to use his hands, hindering his progress when it comes to improving his body. What a shitty guy.  
  
"Is this your way of rebelling? Use your arms, fool!" Enji snarled.  
  
Shouto gritted his teeth as he lit his left leg on fire while dodging Enji and tried to kick him.  
  
He was able to last five minutes before the man sneered and punched him in the gut. Shouto doubled over and tried not to vomit, but failed. He felt another ugly bruise forming on his face and he promptly used his quirk to make ice and placed it on his face. He distantly heard Enji leave the room, saying that he expects Shouto to do better next time.  
  
"I wonder if my ice is clean enough to use on drinks..." He absentmindedly mumbled as he entered his own room after telling Fuyumi that he didn't need to be treated.  
  
He opened his phone and started to browse the internet, thinking about how delighted Robin would be if she could see this, having access to information in the click of a finger.  
  
He started to do some research for a project that was due tomorrow, which he was only starting now. He ignored the dull pain on his cheek everytime he moved his mouth, the pain on his legs and arms and everywhere in general. He texted his partner for the project.  
  
Five minutes later, his classmate replied, apologizing, saying that he wasn't able to do his part of the project because of a family emergency. His hands reached for his pocket, looking for a cigarette that would never appear in his pocket.  
  
He gritted his teeth. He's hungry, everything hurts, he can't smoke, he can't even cook with his shitty _**dad**_  in the house, and he hasn't even started on a project that was due tomorrow. He can't even ask for some help from Fuyumi or Natsuo because of various reasons.  
  
He threw his phone on the bed and fell on his rear on the floor, pulling his hair and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
What a shitty life.  
  
_Ping!_  
  
He slowly looked up and stared at his phone.  
  
_Ping_!  
  
He sighed and crawled over to his bed, opening his phone and opened the text.  
  
It was from one of his old classmate who moved away this year.  
  
  
_Yuki Kaji_  
  
_Hey, you mentioned to me once that u were looking for a guy, yeah?_  
  
_How did you describe him?_  
  
_Narrowed eyes, serious face, three swords? Uh, I thnk i found someone like that in my new school._  
  
He sent a photo of a boy sleeping with three bokken on his waist.  
  
Shouto immediately replied.  
  
_Where's your school?_  
  
He grinned, maybe life wasn't so shitty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. timeskip to ten years old.
> 
> i wasn't planning on them to meet so soon but i honestly felt sorry for shouto so yeah. so for people who havent read one piece, what shouto mentioned, diable jambe, well, it'sa pain to copy and paste, or explain it, so please just google the thing
> 
> i was going to mention something here but i honestly forgot so whatevs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only made this chapter today lol. i wasn't exhausted at all last week because it was suspended for like, four days. so the only reason i only updated is because i promised myself to
> 
> here's shouto meeting izuku. and what happened to izuku during the six(?) year timeskip

While admittedly, Zoro was much better at Armament Haki than Shouto, he made it even by being superior to the swordsman at Observation Haki.  
  
While Zoro's haki-coated swords could slice through his own coated leg any day, Shouto, in turn was able sense him coming miles away.  
  
Since haki was more focused on the mental parts, that meant that in his new body, he could still use Observation.  
  
That also meant that he was capable of following Zoro without the mosshead sensing him.  
  
Shouto pressed his phone against his ear, "Yo, Kaji."  
  
"Todoroki? Is that you?" Kaji Yuki answered.  
  
"Yeah, about the guy you were saying... Do you mind elaborating a bit?" He asked casually.  
  
"Oh! Uh, well, his name is Midoriya Izuku, also known as 'Deku'. He's the same age as us. He's known throughout the school because of his quirklessness. He seems to have some history with Bakugou Katsuki? I'm not sure. Midoriya's the only one Bakugou pays any particular attention to. In turn, Midoriya doesn't seem to care that much..." Kaji trailed off.  
  
Shouto chewed on his pen, he absentmindedly tapped fingers on his desk, humming, he replied, "I see. What path does he usually take after school?"  
  
Hearing Kaji's response, he thanked him and promised to give him the usual payment. He continued biting his pen, mulling over the information.  
  
_Quirkless, huh? Figures_. He smirked. _It suits you, you weren't really the type to accept power that you didn't work for._ He thought as he remembered his crewmate.  
  
_And Bakugou... Something worth looking into later. For no reason other than to satisfy my curiosity._ He stretched and stood up.  
  
He frowned and stared at his abused pen. _Took the bastard long enough to finally show up, he's always been late because of his lost ass. Maybe I should mess with him before I reveal myself._  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto stood somewhere near the school, a little cautious.  
  
He straightened when his haki picked up several students heading out. His eye caught the same messy, green hair from Kaji's picture and he grinned. It's time to start the plan.  
  
He took his coat and sunglasses and started making his way towards the damned brute.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Deku." Katsuki called out after dismissal. Izuku glanced at him.  
  
"Kacchan." Katsuki scoffed, watching Izuku take his time as he placed his things in his bag.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up, Deku!" He snapped and Izuku sent him a dark look as he took his three bokken.  
  
"What kind of ten year old swears like that.." Izuku grumbled as he and Katsuki walked home together.  
  
Katsuki had considerably 'calmed down' when they were around six years old, when Izuku gave him some words to think about. Izuku closed his eyes as he remembered the day he told Katsuki off.  
  
_"You're so stupid, Deku!" Katsuki had finally snapped after two years of barely talking to him. "You still think you can be a hero?! Why the hell do you think you can be equal to someone like me when you're a worthless Deku, huh? Oi!"_  
  
_"You're asking me why, brat?" Izuku narrowed his eyes, and Katsuki set off some small explosions from his palms with a fierce scowl on his face._  
  
_Izuku stood up, looking at Katsuki with a hard look. "That's because we are equals. What makes you superior than me, when we both haven't even achieved anything yet? What have you actually achieved? Your quirk?" Izuku scoffed and turned away, his hand subconsciously went to his waist where his swords were supposed to be._  
  
_"How can you call something you didn't even work for, an achievement? As of right now, we're still worthless. Until we actually do something worth mentioning," He crossed his arms and looked back at Katsuki. "we mean little to the world." The other kids who were only watching in anxiety were now looking at Izuku with an awed expression._  
  
_"Without a quirk, you still can't do anything, dumbass! Don't you get it?" Katsuki growled with a frustrated look on his face._  
  
_"It's not about whether I can or cannot do it, it's about whether I will or will not do it, got that? If I fall here, then I am a man who can only get this far." Katsuki's face seemed to have calmed down a little and he stared at Izuku with a surprisingly unreadable face. Izuku heard whispers around him of how 'cool' and 'manly' he was, he ignored it. Just like he ignored the comment, 'for a quirkless kid'._  
  
_Katsuki eventually sneered, "Fine. But remember me when you find yourself in a hospital, shitty Deku." He stormed off._  
  
Izuku sensed a hand coming his way and he instinctively grabbed it.  
  
"What do you want, Kacchan?" He growled. Katsuki scowled deeply in return.  
  
"You were daydreaming, edgelord." Izuku mirrored his expression but didn't say anything, already used to the boy.  
  
They continued walking while occasionally insulting each other, it wasn't anything like his disputes with the curly-brow. Katsuki was genuinely doing everything he can to be better than Izuku. Sanji, though... while they always fight and badmouth each other, they were something like, dare he say it, _brothers_. But Izuku would rather die again and again before he would admit that. In fact, even admitting it in his mind made him feel embarassed at himself.  
  
His haki picked up someone heading towards them and Izuku paused. Katsuki looked at him confusedly, which somehow still looked angry, and they both looked at the alleyway when they heard footsteps.  
  
"How surprising, I didn't expect I'd meet someone so familiar again. And a _Straw Hat_ , at that." The boy chuckled as he stepped out of the alleyway.  
  
Izuku tensed as he took in the pink feather coat, those flashy sunglasses, and the relaxed posture of the boy. He gritted his teeth and forced his panic down.  
  
"I was told that I was the only one." Izuku drawled, not wanting to out the cook. He mentally cursed the fact that he actually caved in to his mother's request of not buying real swords yet and made do with bokken instead.  
  
Doflamingo laughed, "The big guy at the top told me to send you this message:," He raised his hand, " _change of plans_." Izuku took out his bokken.  
  
"The fuck's going on?! Oi, Deku, what kind of shit have you been up to that would get you caught up in this situation?" Katsuki demanded, his posture, while a bit amateurish, indicated that he was ready to attack any second.  
  
Suddenly Doflamingo moved his fingers and Izuku inhaled sharply.  
  
  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
It was uncomfortably silent, save for the hysterical laughter of the boy who was dressed like Doflamingo and the sound of his phone snapping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto couldn't breathe. Zoro's reaction was _priceless_! The boy had a flustered look on his face and the blond next to him looked livid.  
  
Dressing up like 'Doffy' was one of his best ideas!  
  
"What the shit? Who the fuck are you?" The blond—was he Bakugou Katsuki?—snarled.  
  
Shouto smirked and ignored him. "Thanks for the entertainment, shitty swordsman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy gave me the idea of shouto messing with izuku but i couldn't think of any and only thought of this last minute. it was supposed to be luffy but i thought that it would be too cruel to zoro so doffy instead.
> 
> also, during the flashback, what izuku said something to katsuki, it's just that zoro seems to be the type of person who's simple-minded but says cool things like that by accident, you know?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto carves his own place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only made like half of the chapters today so yeah.

The boy smirked and ignored Katsuki. "Thanks for the entertainment, shitty swordsman."  
  
_This little fuck_. Izuku thought and he acknowledged that Katsuki has corrupted his developing brain.  
  
"Idiot cook." Izuku greeted and he hated how he couldn't stop the warmth in his chest and how he couldn't prevent a grin from forming on his face.  
  
Sanji seems to be in a similar situation, "Your hair is as shitty as ever." He grinned widely as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
"And your face is stupid like it's always been, even with the new look."  
  
"Ha? Do you want to repeat that?" He slowly removed the pink coat and threw it on the ground.  
  
"I thought I was the deaf one?" They both got ready to attack but a distraction came in the form of Bakugou Katsuki.  
  
He looks more pissed off than usual and wow, wasn't that an achievement? "Don't ignore me, half n half bastard!"  
  
"I'm Todoroki Shouto." Sanji—Shouto, apparently—offered.  
  
The name feels familiar in a way that doesn't make him feel disassociated, so it's probably from Original's memories. Katsuki seems to find them familiar, too. A hero, probably.  
  
"Todoroki? As in, the Number Two?" Katsuki clarified and Shouto's face darkened by a miniscule amount. _Endeavor!_ His mind supplied.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted and placed a toothpick on his mouth.  
  
"Deku knows this fuck?" He mumbled and Izuku shrugged.  
  
"We knew each other in our past lives." Izuku admitted and Katsuki sent him a scathing glare. "If you're not gonna tell me, don't bother lying."  
  
Shouto chuckled and held his hand out towards Izuku. "Give me your phone, mosshead." Izuku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm technically not a mosshead anymore." He grumbled but handed his phone to Shouto anyway.  
  
"Fine then, shrub." Shouto ignored Izuku's sputtering and put the number in his phone. He returned it to Izuku, "But I'm not curly brow anymore, unfortunately." He added dryly. Izuku snorted.  
  
"Sure, peppermint." Shouto's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
"What a lame ass insult." Katsuki commented, and Izuku knew that, but he ignored it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku really expected to see Shouto everyday after that ordeal, but the cook only sought Izuku out during weekends.  
  
It was strange, really. Considering the tinge of wistfulness he saw in Shouto's eyes when Izuku and Katsuki had to go home.  
  
They usually meet up at a nearby cafe and just... enjoy each other's presence. And by that, Izuku meant that they eat, spar, and generally just mock each other. Katsuki never saw Shouto again, but he now looks at Izuku with something akin to pensiveness.  
  
If Izuku had any say in it, he would very much prefer to spend time with the idiot cook everyday rather than their current routine. But the guy was really tight-lipped when it came to his personal life. Tsk. Besides, it's not as if he could just follow Shouto, the boy's observation haki was better than Izuku's.  
  
Normally, he would just leave it at that and expect someone like Nami or Luffy to fix the cook's personal problems, but as it was there _were_ no Nami or Luffy or anyone else to help the cook with his issues. So whether he liked it or not, Izuku has no choice but to care for his nakama.  
  
Izuku nodded to himself. He'll definitely do it this saturday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku groaned. Apparently life has other plans for him.  
  
He caught a _cold_ , of all things.  
  
He glared at the ceiling of his room and shivered, cuddling into the soft blanket in his bed. His face was flushed and his head hurt.  
  
Whatever, he's still going out. Izuku changed into his red hoodie and black short. He took his usual bokken. He opened the door and before he could leave his mother called out, "Izuku?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm going out." Mom frantically shook her head as she grabbed Izuku's arm and dragged him back into his room.  
  
Izuku let out a surprised sound, "Mom?!" He yelped, a bit flustered. She looked at him sternly, and Izuku was taken aback.  
  
"You have a cold, Izuku. If I find out that you left the house just like that, I'll call Hizashi." Izuku frowned deeply, he'll have to watch out for her, obviously he underestimated her.  
  
As soon as his mom left the room Izuku quickly used his observation haki and left through the window, not without setting up his bed to make it look like he was sleeping.  
  
As soon as his legs hit the ground, Izuku was hit with dizziness. He took a second to collect himself before he shakily rose and went towards the cafe. He took out his phone to read Shouto's text.  
  
_Oi, where the hell are you? Did you get lost again, you bastard?_  
  
He rolled his eyes and closed his phone as he walked forward.  
  
He opened the door of the cafe, breathing heavily. He spotted the familiar red and white hair of Shouto and made his way toward him.  
  
"Cook." He greeted and he knew that Shouto just knew that something was wrong, but that wasn't going to stop him.  
  
Shouto opened his mouth to say something but Izuku beat him to it. "I want to join you." He said abruptly, as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you need to beat someone up?" He coughed. "If you do, I'm going to join you."  
  
"The fuck you on about?" Shouto snapped irritatedly, looking increasingly distressed at Izuku's condition.  
  
"Something's obviously been bothering you, and it has to be _someone's_ fault. So I gues I'll just... you know, go along with you." Shouto's eyes cleared up in understanding and he pursed his lips.  
  
If it were someone like Nami or Luffy or anyone else, really. He would have offered to beat someone up for them. Luffy, because of something like 'you don't need to waste your time on something like this, cap'n, i'll handle it' and for anyone else, it'll be something like 'I'm going to help you'.  
  
But the thing was, Shouto— _Sanji_ —wasn't anyone else. Shouto was his _equal_. Izuku won't do anything for him the way he did for Luffy, and he wouldn't offer help the way he would do for anyone else.  
  
The best thing he could do for the cook was to do things alongside him.  
  
That's why he told Shouto that he would join him.  
  
"It's not something that could be fixed right now." He sighed and shook his head. Izuku frowned and watched as the scarred boy absentmindedly played with a marble in his hand.  
  
_It helps with the addiction_. He said once, along with putting toothpicks on his mouth.  
  
Shouto ran a hand through his hair. "It's just—complicated. Maybe someday, we could. Beat someone up, I mean." He explained, and suddenly he looked at Izuku sharply.  
  
"What about you, huh? What the hell's wrong with you? You look like shit."  
  
Izuku frowned and sat down in front of him. "Not more than you do everyday."  
  
Shouto looked like he was about to say something back to him, but he stopped himself. He inhaled deeply, "I'm serious, shitty shrub."  
  
On cue, his phone started to ring and Izuku could only stare at the caller in horror.  
  
_It's his mom._  
  
Knowing that ignoring it would only make things worse, he answered the call and meekly said, "Mom?"  
  
He saw Shouto's eyebrows shoot up, as if he wasn't able to comprehend that Izuku has a mother now.  
  
"Where are you? Nevermind that, I'm calling Hizashi, don't be surprised if there are people outside looking for you later."  
  
"What?! Wait, I'm going home now!" He suddenly stood up, and groaned at the dull pain his head felt from the sudden movement.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shouto asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'm going to go now, see ya, love cook."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto followed him home. Izuku gritted his teeth and glared at him.  
  
"Piss off!" He hates how scratchy his voice sounds like right now.  
  
"You have a cold, idiot." Shouto was acting like he was worried but Izuku knew, that the little shit was enjoying this.  
  
"Izuku!" The watery but angry voice of his mother cried out and Izuku automatically straightened.  
  
There were many things Izuku learned about his mother since the day he regained his memories.  
  
His gentle mother could be really scary if Izuku was particularly stubborn in a way she didn't approve of.  
  
"Mom!" He yelled out in alarm as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're lucky you have a cold right now, young man! Or else I wouldn't go easy on you!" She said in a scolding tone and Izuku relaxed. Right, he has a cold, mom can't do anything to him right now.  
  
"What a wonderful lady! A gentle heart that takes care of its own!" Shouto swooned. His mother blinked and flushed.  
  
"Why, thank you, young man. It's been years since I've been complimented like that! Are you a friend of Izuku's?"  
  
"That idiot isn't my friend!" Izuku protested weakly.  
  
And thus was the start of Shouto's regular presence in the Midoriya household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to show what izuku's life is now that shouto's in it
> 
> i think inko was really ooc here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shouto copes and throws a small celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda longer than usual i think. tbh the lenght(length?) of a chapter reflects how miserable i was the whole week. so the longer the chapter the more miserable i was because i tend to write when i'm tired or when i feel pathetic lol

It was Shouto's eleventh birthday and Enji's first words to him were:  
  
"You've been improving these past few days, Shouto." Enji observed after another training session. Shouto stayed silent as he watched his father with dark eyes. He really wanted to kick the shit out of this man, now that Izuku put the idea in his head.  
  
But a part of him, the same part that had hoped that Judge changed for the better when he was in Big Mom's territory, also felt the same towards his current father. He hoped that Enji would change someday. He wouldn't forgive him so easily though, hell, he might never forgive him at all, but it would be nice, if Enji were to change. It would ease his heart, if Enji were to stop acting as if Natsuo didn't exist, if he were to stop being so cold to Fuyumi, if he were to be more kind towards Shouto.  
  
"Keep that up." Enji said finally, and left him alone.  
  
He wanted to see his mother. But he fears that she might hate him, that she might hate his hair, his left eye. She might scream again and he doesn't want to hurt her more than he has unintentionally done.  
  
Shouto ignored his bruised body as he slowly sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. The sound of his breathing was the only sound that can be heard in the empty room.  
  
He missed the rest of the crew. He missed Luffy and his cheerful laughter. He missed Nami-san and her mischievious smiles, Usopp and his tall tales, Chopper and his innocent eyes, Robin-chan and her dark humor, Franky and his proud face whenever he presents his creations, Brook and his skull jokes, Jinbe and the fond look on his eyes when he looks at them. He missed the Sunny. He missed the familiar scene of his own kitchen. He missed seeing the All Blue. He missed Baratie. He missed Zeff.  
  
He missed his mother. He missed seeing Zoro everyday, unlike now. He missed seeing his old self in the mirror everyday. He missed the boisterous sounds of the crew everytime it was mealtime. Maybe he missed his eldest brother, too, in a way. His distant, reluctant smiles and eyes that would sometimes stare at nothing.  
  
Shouto misses a lot of things.  
  
He's just so tired. From his father, from the cold atmosphere of the house, of not seeing Izuku whenever he wants, of not having friends at school. He's tired.  
  
He wants to go back to the Sunny. He just wants to go home.  
  
"Shouto, do you need me to patch you up?" The worried voice of his sister snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to look at her surprised eyes.  
  
"Ah, Fuyumi. I'm quite thankful to be graced by your gentle hands whenever I am injured." He intoned. Why does his voice sound different?  
  
"Shouto? Y-You're crying!" Is he?  
  
_Ah_ , he thought distantly _why am I crying?_  
  
He sniffled pitifully. Fuyumi looked sympathetic. "Oh, Shouto." She hugged him. Shouto would've been happy, normally, but he started to sob and he _hates_ how weak he's being. Isn't he the one who's supposed to wipe women's tears away?  
  
He's crying because as much as happy he is to see Izuku again, he can't help but miss the others too. Before he reunited with Izuku, his past life felt like something like a distant dream and now that he saw the shitty swordsman again, everything suddenly felt real, and it just... hit him.  
  
He tried to apologize, "I-I'm sorry, I—" Fuyumi shushed him, telling him that it's okay to cry and rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
That didn't help at all as he just ended up crying harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuyumi treated him gently as he tried to recover from earlier. He sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes that kept on producing small tears.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Shouto." She whispered.  
  
She ruffled his hair after treating him and told him to rest. Shouto was too emotionally exhausted to protest and started to head off his room, but not after giving Fuyumi his gratitude.  
  
His eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. He felt as peace as he dreamed about laughter and the sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he woke up it was two in the afternoon and his stomach was growling. His haki told him that Enji wasn't in the house, Natsuo was probably out with some friends and Fuyumi was by the garden.  
  
After taking a shower and putting on some clothes, which consists of a light blue sweatshirt, dark jeans and shoes, he searched for Fuyumi and politely told her that he was going out.  
  
He walked towards an apartment and stood in front of its door, and texted Kaji.  
  
_I'm at your front door._  
  
_excuse me?? wait why are you here?_  
  
_I'm going to cook, Kaji._  
  
_!! okay. i'll open the door._  
  
The door swung open and revealed Yuki Kaji. The boy looked worn out, with the large eyebags under his eyes, messy hair and his pale skin.  
  
Kaji tried to smooth down his black hair, his eyes bright as he studied Shouto. It was part of his quirk, once he activated it he can see someone's intent towards him.  
  
Kaji seemed satisfied at what his quirk saw and his eyes returned to its normal state. It was a huge disadvantage that he has to see someone before seeing their intent, which means that it's useless if someone's sneaking up on him.  
  
"How did you know that my parents are out?" He accused. Shouto shrugged. Haki.  
  
"I sensed it." He drawled out as he entered the apartment. Kaji rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, what are you going to cook?" He asked eagerly and Shouto couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.  
  
"First, we're going to buy ingredients outside. I wouldn't want to use up your lovely mother's ingredients." Kaji groaned.  
  
"Stop that, it's weird." He complained as he pulled on a black hoodie over his black shirt. Shouto waited for him as he put on his black shoes.  
  
"Let's go." Kaji said as he put his black glasses on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what do we need?" Kaji asked as Shouto greeted the cashier with enthusiasm.  
  
"You carry, I'll do the rest." Shouto said promptly as he started to look at some tomatoes.  
  
"So, Todoroki... Why did you come over?"  
  
"Kitchen got burned down again." Shouto lied swiftly.  
  
Kaji winced. "Your dad tried to cook again?" Shouto nodded. It was a cover of sorts, that his father would try to cook and accidentally burn the whole kitchen. It was convenient when Shouto can't cook at the house.  
  
"They were going to buy takeout but I prefer homemade."  
  
"What are you going to cook, anyway?"  
  
"Spicy seafood pasta." He absentmindedly replied as he looked at the white wine contemplatively.  
  
"Huh, Shouto, that you?" A slightly deep voice suddebly said.  
  
"Isn't that Midoriya?" Kaji asked as he lookes towards the speaker. It was, indeed, Izuku, who was wearing a dull green cardigan over a red shirt, tight black pants, and the bright red shoes that Shouto was accustomed to seeing. Of course, you can see three swords hanging by his waist.  
  
Izuku rose an eyebrow. "Who are you?"  
  
Kaji looked crestfallen. "I'm in your class, you know.."  
  
"Ah sorry about that." Izuku answered unapologetically.  
  
"The hell you doing here, mosshead?" After a whole year of trying not to use 'curly brow' and 'mosshead', the two of them kind of just gave up and continued using those insults.  
  
"I bought some swords, you see?" Izuku looked down at the swords. "Also, my mother asked me to buy more milk."  
  
"Oh, Todoroki was buying ingredients for some spicy seafood pasta!" Kaji replied excitedly. Izuku's eyes lit up in recognition and Shouto felt a little embarassed that Izuku of all people would remember his favorite food.  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I ate your cooking, might as well come with you guys." Izuku shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you flirted with the cashier." Kaji groaned as he closed the door to his apartment.  
  
"I didn't do that much." Shouto rolled his eyes.  
  
"You called her _mademoiselle_ and kissed her hand, and more!"  
  
"He's shameless, isn't he?" Izuku remarked, taking his shoes off as he looked around the apartment.  
  
"Haaah? Did you say something, you hypocrite?"  
  
"Hypocrite? Since when was I as shameless as you?"  
  
"Ever since you were born, you directionally challenged moron." Kaji laughed.  
  
"Hah! That's a good one. I can't really believe you got lost in a grocery store, twice!" He said delightedly. Izuku's face brightened. Shouto grinned as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt.  
  
"I'll get to cooking now."  
  
Kaji looked at Shouto curiously. "Hey, are you going to bake a cake? I saw you sneak in some ingredients for it earlier."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Izuku's eyebrows shot up. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Do you need an occasion to bake a cake?" Shouto snapped. Izuku looked unconvinced but otherwise he dropped the subject.  
  
Kaji sat next to Izuku, and it was awkwardly silent.  
  
Izuku cleared his throat. "So, how did you meet Shouto?"  
  
"Ah! Well, we used to be classmates. I used to admire him a lot because he's so good at cooking. I always watch him work whenever we cook at home economics. I don't look like it but I want to be a chef someday... I started talking to him and we kind of started to trade or something. I'm really good at, uh, collecting information and in turn Todoroki would teach me." Kaji fiddled with the hem of his jacket and looked at Izuku.  
  
"Normally I would watch Todoroki cook and ask questions but I have a guest today so.." He trailed off.  
  
"Well, you don't really have to accompany me, go wild." Izuku carelessly waved his hands. Kaji lit up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Izuku leaned down and closed his eyes.  
  
The sounds of Shouto cooking and Kaji asking questions gently lulled him into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Shouto received a text from Izuku.  
  
_oi meet me at my place_  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Shouto looked at the box in his hands incrediously. Don't tell him..  
  
"It's a thank you for the food yesterday." Izuku grunted as he threw the box towards him.  
  
"You bought a gift." Shouto said blankly. Izuku frowned and kicked him out of his house.  
  
Shouto walked home in silence, staring at the small box in his hand.  
  
He entered the house and snuck in his room unnoticed. He sat down on his study table and opened it.  
  
A lighter. It was a beautiful thing. It almost looked similar to his old one, gold with an intricate design. Shouto smileď unknowingly.  
  
_What an idiot. What am I supposed to do with this? I'm currently too young to smoke, you know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaji yuki was originally supposed to be some unknown guy who texts shouto from time to time? but eh.hey hey i made another op/bnha crossover you know? it's just a one shot tho but feel free to check it out! (which translates as me begging you to read it)
> 
> i made art or a drawing or whatevs for this chapter. like their clothes or smthing also kaji yuki here's the link
> 
> oh yea i'm planning on making an op/naruto crossover somewhere in the future. can't do it now cuz i'll be too busy to write this if i did that
> 
> just copy paste my man
> 
> https://aizawa-shoutas-scarf.tumblr.com/post/176618068590/heres-zoro-izuku-and-sanji-shouto-from-chapter-9
> 
> fact: kaji yuki is the name of shouto's va hahahahahaha he's friends with his voice lolololololol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of swords and rain and entrance exams. also, explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally reached the start of highschool.
> 
> yes.
> 
> i hope you felt my intense satisfaction from the statement above.

Izuku stared at his swords and closed his eyes, content in getting lost to the sounds of his swords' humming.  
  
He didn't exactly remember when he started to feel the aura of his swords. Perhaps it was around the time he was given the Wado Ichimonji.  
  
He recalled his old swords' humming. The Wado Ichimonji's pleasant, soothing, and steady hum that never failed to calm him, Sandai Kitetsu's erratic, violent hum that used to occasionally boost his bloodlust, Shusui's hum that gives of the feeling of dignity and strength.  
  
His new swords, on the other hand, felt a little weak. His first sword felt safe and secure, the second felt a little dark and its hum was deep, the third was loud and raw. To begin with, every sword has a hum. The most infamous swords in his old world started out with an empty aura. Its aura would gradually change depending on how someone takes care of it and uses it.  
  
Someone who would use a sword for violence, with an intent to hurt someone would end up having a sword that exudes an ominous aura. On the other hand, a sword used for protecting would hum a firm and calm tune. Damaged swords give off a broken tune reminiscent of its old self, like the Yubashiri.  
  
Sometimes Izuku would feel a twinge of wistfulness when he thinks back on the Yubashiri, it was a splendid sword, indeed.  
  
While he can't deny that the material and the skill of the swordsmith was important, there was this thing about auras that was almost essential to swords, something that he couldn't exactly explain.  
  
Now, Izuku couldn't even get his hands on a sword that already has a unique tune, so he'll settle with using swords that has a neutral tune, he'll be the one to cultivate its aura this time.  
  
"What are you thinking about, kid?" Hizashi asked curiously, as he ate from his own bowl of noodles. Izuku opened his eyes and looked outside from the window, silently watching the rain and drank in the melancholic atmosphere outside the restaurant.  
  
He turned his head back to his own empty bowl of noodles and answered, "I'm listening to my swords." Hizashi nodded.  
  
"Ah." He hummed in understanding.  
  
Izuku glanced at him. Hizashi laughed sheepishly. "Well, you're not the first person I've met who uses a sword. There are plenty of heroes who use them." Izuku straightened and looked at him with wide eyes. Someone like him? Maybe he could spar with them sometime...  
  
"Well, truthfully, I haven't seen someone use three swords before, and I would normally advise against _putting a sword in your mouth_ , but you make it work." Hizashi admitted, shrugging. Izuku stayed silent, and instead contemplated if he should start getting earrings again. The murmurs of the restaurant was causing him to feel sleepy, and Izuku can't remember a time when he was this relaxed without any of the crew with him.  
  
He feels relaxed with his mother, yes, but not as much as he does right now, or in the past, when the weather was not too hot or cold. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper asleep as they leant on each other, holding unto their fishing rods, Jinbe holding the ship's wheel, humming along to Brook's subdued tunes. The vague smell of Sanji's cooking from the kitchen, Nami somewhere in the ship, probably writing in the logbook, Franky off somewhere, making new things for them and himself. The Sunny's rocking lulling him to sleep, along with the sound of the pages turning from Robin's book.  
  
It was like he was in the Sunny-go again.  
  
"Izuku?" Like he was in his old self's body again, the steadfast weight of his swords on his lap, the light breeze gently touching his exposed chest, the feeling of his scars that never bothered him anymore, his short hair that never got into his eyes,  
  
"Izuku!" He blinked and looked at a concerned Hizashi who only finished his own bowl recently.  
  
Izuku took twelve seconds to gather himself, "Yeah?"  
  
"You okay there, you were staring at nothing there. Guess it's really boring to spend time with someone more mature than you, huh?" He remarked, a small smile on his face. Izuku only felt a little offended, but he mostly felt ironic.  
  
"Whatever you say." Izuku replied, a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
Hizashi looked affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed as they left the restaurant.  
  
"Did you bring an umbrella, Izuku?" Hizashi looked down at him, Izuku frowned and shook his head. "I guess we'll share then." The man muttered as he opened his transparent umbrella.  
  
They walked to Izuku's home together, Hizashi uncharacteristically silent as Izuku absentmindedly watched the rain on top of the umbrella. He exhaled. There was that feeling again, the feeling of relaxation.  
  
Was it Hizashi?  
  
He thought back on the hero who saved him, the one who visited him and his mother occasionally. Izuku wasn't stupid enough not to know that he only did it out of caution and intrigue towards Izuku's casual display of killing intent.  
  
Then he thought of the past few years, when the man's smiles became more genuine towards him, his questions went from how his training went to questions about what Izuku likes and how was school for Izuku.  
  
How the caution in his eyes slowly turned into concern when he noticed how Izuku would just stare at nothing and look melancholic as if he was in another world, when he noticed that sometimes it would take minutes before Izuku would respond to someone.  
  
Frankly, Izuku himself was confused at his own behaviour.  
  
They paused at a red light and waited.  
  
"You know," Hizashi started, Izuku turned his head to look at him. The man had a worried look on his face and his tone had a tinge of hesitance in it. "you can always talk to me about something, right? I mean,"  
  
He waved his free hand around, "I'll admit, I only talked to you at first because I was a bit cautious towards you, but I got attached, okay? Like, _really_ attached." He rambled. The weather was really cold but somehow Hizashi was sweating.  
  
Ah. Maybe that was it. It's because of that. Never in his life can he fully trust someone who loves him unconditionally like his mom can. It was just so unnatural for Izuku, nevermind the extra four years of his life. It just _made no sense_ , something in his brain just can't comprehend that someone can and will love him like that. It can be so overwhelming, the thought that his mom can love him with no reservations whatsoever.  
  
Even him and Luffy, for all his love and affection, had this distance between them when he first joined the crew, which significantly lessened after the whole mess at Orange Town, a distance that completely dissipated when he fought Mihawk at Baratie and lost, and when practically declared his undying loyalty towards his captain.  
  
So maybe it was more comfortable, more easier to understand Hizashi's situation. It was something he was used to.  
  
Not to say that he doesn't love his mother back, _but still._  
  
The stoplight turned green and the people around them started walking.  
  
Izuku pulled his eyes away from Hizashi and looked forward, "Yeah. I know."  
  
Hizashi started to laugh as Izuku began to walk. "That's the wrong direction, kid."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Midoriya's planning to go to UA, isn't he?" The teacher asked and everyone went silent. Izuku groggily opened his eyes and scowled.  
  
"Yes, so what?" He grumbled as he went back to sleep.  
  
Katsuki was silently fuming, venomously glaring at him, while most his classmates laughed. The few select who were a bit intimidated of him only grinned.  
  
"Deku..." He growled, his eyes shadowed.  
  
"But you're quirkless, Midoriya!" Someone piped up.  
  
"UA's the best of the best, you know? Do you really expect to be accepted there?" A classmate snickered.  
  
"Yeah! I heard that UA's really hard, and that's from people with heroic quirks, how would someone like you even fare?"  
  
An explosion stopped all the noise in the classroom. Everyone turned to Katsuki, who was now resolutely looking forward, his shoulders slightly shaking in his rage., his fists clenched. "Fuckfaces who are too scared to even try shouldn't talk." He spat.  
  
The class settled down after that, looking a bit wary and chastised.  
  
Izuku yawned, "Thanks, but I don't really need you to protect myself."  
  
"I'm not protecting you, you little shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After dismissal, Katsuki and Izuku went home together and when they reached Izuku's house, Katsuki stopped him before he could walk off.  
  
"Oi, Deku." Katsuki was glaring at the ground, holding the straps of his bag tightly.  
  
"Try not to fucking fail, got that?" Katsuki gave him a smirk. "After all, the main character needs a challenge in their origin story, you know?"  
  
Well, Izuku knew worst ways of comforting him than what Katsuki just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto was pretty damned pissed. Enji just told him that he was going to UA through recommendations as if it were natural.  
  
Like hell he was going to accept that, the shitty swordsman would mock him for 'having to use recommendations to get accepted'. Tsk.  
  
No, he was going to take the entrance exam and beat the bastard.  
  
"No." Shouto frowned as his father. Enji narrowed his eyes and looked down on him.  
  
"You're going to be the number one hero, Shouto. You can't waste your potential on lower schools. Remember, you're made for this." Shouto had to repress his shudder at the sheer disgust over the last statement.  
  
"I need to prove that I deserve the number one spot, don't I? Won't it be better if I outdid everyone at the exam?" Shouto hates playing along with the man but it wasn't something he hadn't done before, both now and in the past.  
  
Enji seemed to be pleased that his 'masterpiece' was seriously trying to be a hero, and agreed.  
  
Enji evetually left him alone, saying that Shouto needs to have his body in top shape before the exams. Well, he was smart enough to know that, at least.  
  
It was a month before the entrance exams at UA. Shouto started to see Izuku more often lately, going to the green haired boy even during school days. Izuku's mother was delighted to see him more, and Shouto gladly did whatever the small woman wanted. He helped her in cooking more often than not, and the older woman would sometimes ask him for tips, having acknowledged his cooking years ago.  
  
They would spar somewhere, typically ay the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, and the trash there were always either sliced, burned, or frozen.  
  
A month quickly passed and it was the day of UA's entrance exam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shit. He was late! It wasn't really his fault that the streets were so complicated! Katsuki didn't walk with him today, so Izuku had to figure out the way to UA himself. _Maybe_ he started to depend on Katsuki dragging him to the right path after years of walking with him to school, _but only a little bit._ Not that Izuku would admit to that. The only good news to spending a lot of time with Katsuki was that Izuku's unwanted awe dwindled into almost nothing. Now there was only an undertone of grudging respect that Izuku can accept.  
  
He rushed to the building and opened the door. Everyone was alreay seated somewhere and in the center was Hizashi himself, clad in his hero costume.  
  
He didn't know that Hizashi was the announcer. Hell, sometimes Izuku would forget that the man was a hero at all. He seemed to be the only one who noticed Izuku, along with a couple of students who were sitting near the door. His haki could sense Shouto somewhere in the back, and Katsuki, of course, was in the middle.  
  
He quietly made his way over to an empty seat, where the boy next to him looked at him with a small amount of disdain. Whether it was because of his swords or because of the fact that he's late, he didn't know. Frankly, he didn't care.  
  
After ignoring the boy and listening to Hizashi explain the exam, with the man accidentally making eye contact with him from time to time, which was a tad awkward, they went their way over to where the practical exam was going to be held.  
  
"Huh. Never thought we'd be in the same area, shitty swordsman."  
  
Izuku turned around to smirk at Shouto, who was wearing a fucking _suit_ in an exam. Izuku could understand the dress shoes, since it mostly contributes to the Black Leg style that Zeff taught him, at least. He caught a few examinees gaping at Shouto and Izuku glowered at them.  
  
Izuku turned away from Shouto and looked forward. "You scared that I'll outdo you?"  
  
"Say that to my face, bastard."  
  
Izuku made a move to hold his sword's hilt. "You wanna go?" He challenged as he faced Shouto again. Their foreheads clashed as they glared at each other.  
  
"Stop! You two are distracting the other examinees!" Someone cried out, but they ignored him in favor of rushing towards the city when they heard Hizashi's sudden shout of 'start!'.  
  
"What, you think villains are going to give you a heads up? This is a school for heroics!" Izuku could hear the glee in Hizashi's voice and he laughed as he sliced through robots. It's been years since he actually used his skills! Spars don't count.  
  
"That's 25 points, curly brow!" He called out. Shouto kicked a robot behind him with a flaming leg and fiddled with the toothpick on his mouth.  
  
"26, shrub." Izuku growled and destroyed more robots more enthused than before.  
  
The next minutes were a blur of robots, number calling, insults, and gleeful laughter.  
  
"45!" Shouto declared. There were only a few minutes left in the exam and most of the robots were already destroyed. If there was a perfect chance to show the other up, it was now. They stiffened and glanced at each other when a huge robot appeared. The zero pointer.  
  
The other examinees ran away, and before the two of them could do anything, their haki picked up a weak presence near the robot. The most concerning thing was that _they were not moving._  
  
The two of them were moving and it was like they were in the past again. The other's presence was familiar and the chaotic noise around them was like home. They didn't need to say anything, they only looked at each other in the eye and subtly nodded.  
  
Izuku took off the bandanna on his arm and tied it on his head. He finally unsheathed his third blade, only using two the whole time, and placed it on his mouth. Izuku stood on top of a piece of rubble, and Shouto kicked it towards the robot.  
  
Izuku jumped towards the robot's middle. "Three Sword Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds."  
  
The zero pointer was cut in half. While the bottom half remained planted to the ground, the top half fell forward, which was where the weak presence was.  
  
"Sanji!" Izuku called out, accidentally saying his old name as he was falling from the sky.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, moron!" Shouto replied as kicked the air, gritting his teeth at the strain it gave him. His body wasn't trained enough for sky walk, but he made it work. "Anti-Manner,"  
  
He lifted his leg a full 180 degrees up, "Kick Course!" He kicked it away from the area where they sensed the presence. It was oddly reminiscent to that time when he kicked the wedding cake towards Bege's ship at Big Mom's territory.  
  
There was a large, round mark where Shouto kicked the top half, and he landed safely. His legs were ached and he could barely stand right now but he has to check on the presence.  
  
He went towards the presence and saw a pale, teary-eyed girl. She had a round face and her short, brown hair was in a mess. She had cuts and scrapes all over her arms and face and her leg was trapped under rubble.  
  
"Here, stay still, miss." He gently told her as she tearfully thanked him. Izuku appeared out nowhere and lifted the debris, which Shouto was secretly thankful for because he doesn't think he can kick anything anymore today, and Shouto carefully pulled the girl out. He noticed Izuku's heavy breathing, sweaty state, and shaking arms, and concluded that the brute was in a similar situation.  
  
In their past life something like this would just be a workout but right now, it was as if they took on Kaidou by themselves. Shouto forced himself to keep standing but he wouldn't dare to try to walk lest he fall over from overexertion.  
  
"Is anyone injured? Here, have a gummy!" An old voice said.  
  
"Recovery Girl." He heard Izuku's exhausted murmur.  
  
"Over here!" The girl called out, looking at Izuku and Shouto in guilt, gratitude, and worry. Shouto sent her a smile, wishing he had a marble to fiddle at that moment, or an actual cigarette.  
  
Recovery girl checked them for any major injuries and promptly declared that all they need was to rest for a few days.  
  
After that was the written portion and the two of them were too tired to exchange goodbyes disguised as insults as they parted ways. Of course, by the time they both reached their respective houses, Izuku was more tired one, but only due to the fact that he had to walk in circles before he finally got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to 'there is no shape to a dream' when i made the first part so that part was kinda uh moody
> 
> also, do you know why i chose hizashi, not aizawa or toshinori like others would? well, everytime izuku meets aizawa, hizashi is always just part of the package, you know?
> 
> like, you have aizawa, then that means you have hizashi too. it's like, he's just some addition, some bonus. so yes. he's not some addition here, hopefully. he's not interacting with this quirkless kid just because aizawa cares for this child, but i'm not dissing the other hizashis, okay? all hizashis are perfect.
> 
> also, shouto, with all his visits at the midoriya household, never met hizashi even once lol
> 
> ALSO, i made art again for this fic lol check it out [here](https://aizawa-shoutas-scarf.tumblr.com/post/176914395595/local-man-takes-out-his-son-for-lunch-lol-this)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really rushed kay?

"Damn." Someone whistled, and Hizashi could only feel hapiness over the fact that someone was acknowledging Izuku.  
  
"Are those two _competing_?" Snipe asked incrediously, as he watched the examinees, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto.  
  
Hizashi himself was surprised, did Izuku somehow know the boy? Izuku never mentioned knowing someone like the Number Two's son. He silently watched as those two yelled in each other's faces.  
  
Aizawa Shouta, also known as Eraserhead, his friend since high school, snorted, "It's an exam, after all." He replied dryly. Then, while the other staff in the room were distracted by the other examinees from the other areas, Shouta shifted next to Hizashi, and said in a low voice, "Is that the boy you've always been talking about?"  
  
Excited, Hizashi nodded. "Yeah! Isn't he great?!" He fiercly whispered, not quite able to stop the wide grin on his face.  
  
He imagined the tiny little boy who barely defended himself against a criminal, who was now effortlessly destroying oversized robots left and right, and could you believe that? He knew the boy for almost ten years now, and watched as he grew from a kindergarten student into someone who was now taking his entrance exam for high school. He couldn't help the warm feeling on his chest and his immense pride.  
  
Then the zero pointer appeared. Hizashi was apprehensive when no one helped the girl who was stuck under a large piece of rubble. He knew that the exam wouldn't really end up killing someone, but he had to stop himself from running to the city and rescuing her.  
  
Then he saw Todoroki and Izuku run towards it, and he sighed in relief. They were going to help her, and he can trust Izuku. He looked on curiously as Izuku tied a bandana on his head and pulled out his third sword, a look of intense concentration on his face. Pfft, the kid looked a little ridiculous, especially with his serious face.  
  
Then he sliced the zero pointer in half.  
  
Well, he didn't expect that. He absentmindedly registered the shocked gasps and the unidentified awed noises. _Holy shit_ , he knew Izuku was strong, but not this much.  
  
"As amazing as this is, it's pretty stupid, now the robot's gonna fall on the girl, which is counterproductive." Shouta murmured, a small frown on his face. Hizashi would agree, then he noticed Todoroki, _who was jumping on air._  
  
What are these kids.  
  
His mind was blank as he ried to comprehend the sheer absurdness of the situation. To make things worse, the kid kicked the fucking robot away and it worked.  
  
_Excuse me?_  
  
"What the fuck.." Cementoss whispered somewhere in the back.  
  
The room was silent as the robot was defeated and Hizashi had to force himself to snap out of it to declare that the exam was over.  
  
He's definitely going to speak to Izuku after this. About what exactly, he didn't know.  
  
"So," Shouta drawled. "did you know anything about this?"  
  
Hizashi shook his head. "I get that Izuku trained everyday, but to get results like this."  
  
Shouta looked back at the screen, his face thoughtful. "Well, it doesn't look effortless, at least." He remarked almost lazily, watching Shouto's shaky legs and how he almost refused to take a step, and Izuku's winces, the tension in hs body, and his shadowed face.  
  
"Yeah." Hizashi replied as they watched them grudgingly support each other's weights as they walked to the building where the written exam was going to be held.  
  
He was definitely going to talk to him after this was all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day after the exam when Hizashi visited the Midoriyas. Inko's face lit up when she saw him and she cheerfully let him in. While the woman seemed to be okay, Hizashi could see the worry in her eyes and the tension in her shoulders.  
  
"It's nice to see you, Inko-san!" He exclaimed, hugging her. She laughed and patted his back.  
  
"Now, where's Izuku?" He looked around, and ah, she looked stressed again. She needlessly fiddled with her hands.  
  
"The exam took a lot out of him, and now he's resting in his room. How did he do, Hizashi-san?"  
  
"Nope! I'm not supposed to say, maybe I can tell you all the shit he's pulled during the exam after he gets a letter!" He said as he made his way towards the boy's room. Inko thanked him and told him that she was cooking lunch and he would be welcome to eat with them. He grinned and nodded, and proceeded to knock on the room's door.  
  
A groan. "What do you want, Hizashi."  
  
Hizashi opened the door and it revealed Izuku, who was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling as if it held answers to the universe. The boy shifted his gaze towards him. "I can barely move my body without it aching." He admitted.  
  
He couldn't help it. A laugh escaped from his mouth. Izuku narrowed his eyes and looked back at the ceiling.  
  
"Aww, come on, stop sulking!" Hizashi teased as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm not sulking."  
  
"You definitely are!" A doorbell interupted their conversation and they paused.  
  
Hizashi heard the door open and Inko talk for a few minutes before the door was closed again. He saw Izuku relax and before Hizashi could ask, the door of the room opened.  
  
Todoroki Shouto stumbled when he saw him.  
  
Hizashi stared at him. He stared back.  
  
Then the scarred boy sighed and dragged himself to the bed and fell forward, landing on Izuku's legs. Izuku grunted in response.  
  
"My legs are killing me." Was the first thing he said. Izuku snorted.  
  
"So, how do you know the announcer from the exam, Izuku?" Todoroki asked mildly, as if the man himself wasn't there.  
  
"I saved him from a criminal!" Hizashi piped in.  
  
"Hah, that's pitiful." Todoroki mused, and Izuku huffed in response.  
  
"What's pitiful is your failed attempts to 'woo' women."  
  
"Haah? I don't need to be told that by some inexperienced brocolli."  
  
"You wanna fight, cook?!"  
  
"Bring it on, you damned pig!"  
  
They practically can't move, but their exchange was somehow comical. Also, the scene kind of surprised Hizashi a little bit. Izuku, while usually calm and collected, occasionally bursts in anger in a funny, exaggerated manner. But this somehow seemed to be some permanent state when he's with Todoroki.  
  
It was after they had lunch, which was filled with arguments from Izuku and Todoroki, bright laughter from Inko, and some enthusiastic storytelling from Hizashi, did he realize that he completely forgot to talk to Izuku not only about how he met Todoroki, but also about the exam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku got accepted.  
  
Shouto got accepted.  
  
They react in their own ways. Izuku was congraulated by an overjoyed Inko and a grinning Hizashi. The first thing Shouto did was insult his father, knowing he'll be able to get away with it if he showed him his results. Izuku ate a dinner filled with his favorite food, Shouto was lightly trained by his father. It was like their daily life, except that now, they now have something to look forward to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Class 1-A..." Shouto hummed, he took out his phone to call Kaji.  
  
"Todoroki-san?" Kaji's apprehensive voice whispered. Why does he sound so anxious?  
  
"I need to know more about Class 1-A. Who the homeroom teacher is, the students, and some information about them." Shouto only really sought Kaji out at first because he was looking for Izuku, and asked him to give him a profile of every student nearby. But now that he found Izuku, he doesn't need Kaji to give him any more information.  
  
He even told Kaji that he'd still teach him how to cook, but the gloomy boy seemed anxious at the thought of Shouto doing something for him with nothing in return. So yes, Kaji now regularly gathers information for him.  
  
Sometimes Shouto wondered where and how he got all those intel, but the last time he asked, Kaji clammed up and didn't speak the whole day. Whatever, he wasn't going to pry.  
  
"I-Is it okay if you get them two days from now?" Damn, he sounded really jumpy.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Shouto replied. There was some noises from the other line, a mumbled 'shit' from Kaji, and a... meow?  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
It took a few seconds of more muffled noises before Kaji replied, "...yes! I recently picked him off the street, he's been with me for two weeks now. Anyway, it was nice talking to you Todoroki-sanIgottagonow."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving!" Izuku called out, as he finished tying his shoes.  
  
"But Izuku, your tie! Please wear it at least right now, for your first day of school. You need to give a good impression!" Izuku sighed.  
  
"I guess. I don't know how to tie this."  
  
"Then I'll do it! Also, Katsuki-kun passed by earlier, but since you were still eating breakfast, I told him to go ahead." She said as she tried to tie his necktie. Izuku's hand twitched.  
  
"Here you go!" His mom said hesistantly as she looked at his tie. Izuku looked down and nodded. It looked acceptable.  
  
He actually made it to the school with thirty minutes left to spare, which was then wasted on the time he had to spend looking for the classroom.  
  
He was greeted by the sight of Katsuki scowling heavily at some boy who was wearing glasses. Katsuki saw him and said, "You actually made it on time, dipshit."  
  
The glasses wearing boy became red and fiercly started to move his hand around. "Such language is not appropriate inside the premises!"  
  
"Oh! It's you!" Izuku turned around and saw Shouto, along with a girl who looked familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, Shouto kicked his head.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that! She's the girl we saved during the exam. I bumped into her on my way here." Said girl nodded her head enthusiastically and pressed her hands together.  
  
"I'm Uraraka Ochako! You two were real heroes! You were really cool, you were like shang!" She made a chopping motion, "Todoroki-kun was like bam! I owe you two my life!" She bowed down. Shouto looked elated at her words and Izuku huffed.  
  
"It's fine. You don't have to." He grunted, adjusting the bokken on his waist. Apparently he can't bring any 'deadly weapons' unless he was in the support department. It was annoying, really. He was going to have to find a way to smuggle them in the school one way or another.  
  
Suddenly Shouto laughed, "The hell's up with your necktie?"  
  
Izuku gave him a bored look, already knowing what his reply was, "My mom tied it."  
  
"Really? What a cute tie~! The way it was tied represents how much love was poured into it~!" Shouto swooned.  
  
"It's you!" Katsuki cut in with a sharp glare towards Shouto.  
  
A few heads were turned towards them as Katsuku stalked his way through the room. Shouto idly removed the toothpick on his mouth. "It's you. Bakugou, right?"  
  
"You were the guy who jumped us!" Katsuki pointed an accusing finger towards Shouto, who in turn looked offended.  
  
"I didn't 'jump' you, idiot."  
  
"Bullshit! You-" A hand suddenly appeared between them.  
  
"Let's not fight on out first day of school, gentlemen!" Glasses exclaimed. A few of the students curiously made their way towards the group, and the noise in the room started to grow louder.  
  
"Everyone, please settle down! We do not wish to give a bad impression to out homeroom teacher, so please quiet down!" Glasses started to shout. Katsuki pushed his arm away.  
  
"Who're you to order me around, private school?!"  
  
"Please calm down a little, Bakugou-kun.." Uraraka piped in.  
  
"Haa? Who the hell are you, round face?"  
  
"R-Round face?!"  
  
Shouto aimed to kick Katsuki, who ducked. "What the fuck, half'n'half?!" Katsuki screamed in rage.  
  
"How dare you speak to a lady like that!" Izuku was having the time of his life watching them.  
  
"What a mad banquet of darkness." A bird whispered and Izuku burst out laughing.  
  
"If you're here to pick fights, then you should just go home." A tired voice said from the door.  
  
The yellow bag dragged itself to the front of the room. "Sit down, everyone."  
  
"I'm your homeroom teacher, and you should all change into your P.E. uniforms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the quirk assessment examsssssssss i already have a vague idea of what the class dynamic will be now that izoro and san-shou is part of it. i still need ideas tho lolol


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like that the story's pacing is too slow. lol

"Dude," A red haired boy whispered, looking at Izuku. "you're ripped."  
  
Izuku faced him, "Thanks," He looked down, "you too." He nodded in acknowledgedment. The redhead grinned sheepishly and held his hand out.  
  
"I'm Kirishima Eijirou!" Izuku firmly took his hand, smiling.  
  
"Midoriya Izuku."  
  
"You good at those?" Kirishima asked, looking at his bokken. But before Izuku could respond, something caught his eye.  
  
The skin on his well-built back was filled with bruises and scars, his shoulders were squared, as if he were expecting the world to attack any moment now, every part of him was lined with tension and Izuku couldn't peel his eyes away from Shouto's battered body.  
  
Maybe if Shouto wasn't so stiff, Izuku would be capable of being confident that the other person was much worse off. But the way Shouto's eyes were shadowed, how he just looked forward told him the situation was much different.  
  
"My offer still stands." Izuku commented, and Shouto quickly put his shirt on, pointedly ignoring the stares on him. Izuku could unfailingly say that Shouto knew that he was referring to the time at the cafe, years ago, when he offered to join Shouto beat someone up.  
  
The scarred boy fiddled with the marble in his hands. "I know." Izuku smirked and nodded. He faced Kirishima, who was now looking at Shouto too. He ignored the worry and frustration he felt.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good with swords."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Aizawa called Shouto to demostrate the ball throw, everyone else showed off their own quirks. Izuku could appreciate how Aizawa was straight to the point and didn't bother with any formalities, what with having an exam during the first day of school.  
  
Shouto was among the top three while Izuku was somewhere in the top ten, which was something that Shouto never failed to gloat about. The last place, a boy named Mineta Minoru, was teary eyed because Aizawa threatened to expell the student in last place.  
  
It was apparently a logical ruse.  
  
Izuku had laughed at the eerie grin on his teacher's face.  
  
Aizawa had then dismissed them and before Izuku could walk off, two pairs of hands grabbed him, one on the back of his collar, and the other grabbed his shoulder harshly.  
  
He turned around. "What's your prob-"  
  
It was Shouto and Katsuki, who looked at each other in surprise. Shouto's hand was holding his collar, and Katsuki's hand felt like it was trying its hardest to break his shoulder.  
  
Katsuki then glared at Shouto, who shrugged and released Izuku.  
  
"At least I don't have to guide the hopeless moron all the time now." Shouto sighed in relief. Katsuki smirked in response.  
  
"Yeah, this fucker's always been dead weight since we were kids."  
  
Izuku felt appalled, they were ganging up on him! He growled and pushed Katsuki's hand away. "I can go to back to the classroom by myself!" The skeptical looks on their faces only pissed him off and he stomped off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er.. Todoroki-kun, what's wrong with Midoriya?" Uraraka approached him. Shouto quickly spun around and bowed, taking her hand. Bakugou raised an eyebrow, scoffed, and walked away.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, _mademoiselle_ , the idiot simply gets lost all the time, shall we go to the classroom together?" Uraraka became red.  
  
"Oh? Did I hear someone say something french?" A blonde cut in.  
  
Shouto looked at him. "You are..?"  
  
"You are curious about me? Well, it can't be helped, my name is Aoyama Yuuga! I have originated from France, which is why I have recognised that word!" Aoyama proclaimed, his eyes were... sparkling?  
  
Shouto lit up, "Then that means you have eaten all kinds of dishes there, huh?"  
  
"Oui. Why? Are you perhaps interested?"  
  
"Todoroki-kun, you like food from different countries?" Uraraka piped in, her eyes bright with curiousity. Shouto smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes. I can cook."  
  
"Then I shall tell you all about the delicacies I have eaten during my time there!" The boy had began speaking and Shouto happily listened to him. Uraraka also looked a little interested, and they walked back to the classroom together.  
  
"Iida-san, where are you going?" A confused Kaminari asked.  
  
Iida adjusted his glasses, and answered, "It's rude to eavesdrop, but I have happened to overhear that one of our classmates easily gets lost! I cannot let a fellow classmate of mine be late simply because I didn't choose to help him! I must go."  
  
"Ah, he ran off." Someone whispered.  
  
"He has a point. It is our first day of school, having our classmate be late will reflect poorly on the class." Yaoyorozu nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku was there when Shouto and the others finally arrived at the classroom. Iida was berating Izuku and the freckled boy had a petulant scowl on his face. Bakugou was quiet, having a bored look on his face, which was new.  
  
"You should ask for help next time. They'll understand, you're still a first year after all!" Then Izuku saw Shouto and had the smuggest look on his face.  
  
"Hmph, if it isn't number six."  
  
"Wha-" Then Shouto noticed that he let Aoyama and Uraraka inside the classroom first, effectively making him the sixth person to arrive in the classroom. It was exactly like that time in Sabaody, when Zoro arrived first and taunted Sanji for being number seven.  
  
"Tsk, grow up, you shitty bastard."  
  
Izuku looked away, smirking. "A number six shouldn't be talking like that to a number one." Bakugou snorted.  
  
"Big talk for someone who wasn't even in the top three in the exam." The explosive boy said derisively. Izuku spluttered.  
  
"It's a _quirk_ apprehension exam."  
  
"What, is that your excuse?" Bakugou smirked.  
  
"...No." Izuku's petulant scowl returned and he sat quietly on his chair.  
  
Iida looked troubled. "Why haven't the others arrived yet? They should have arrived by now!" He chopped his hands around.  
  
"Look, if they can pass the entrance exam, then they can handle some walking, have faith in them." Izuku said, his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh... You're right! I feel ashamed for underestimating their capabilities. I have to apologize to them once they have arrived!"  
  
It was silent.  
  
"You were just worried, Iida-kun. There is no need for such actions." Aoyama offered. Iida eventually nodded reluctantly. The silence after that was just awkward.  
  
  
  
  
  
English was horrendous. Hizashi was the teacher for that subject and they would sometimes make eye contact. Maybe if it were someone else, it would be okay. But Izuku knew the guy so English was generally awkward.  
  
Hell, Hizashi would sometimes even use him as the subject when he would give examples for the sentences. Izuku had ignored the glances thrown his way.  
  
Not to mention the hero's grin was _too large_. Years with the civilian counterpart of the man made him accustomed to his normal sized grins and small smiles. But as a hero, the man always had a large, stretched grin on his face.  
  
Izuku thanked the heavens when Lunch finally came.  
  
Katsuku went off alone, Aoyama and Uraraka instantly went with Shouto. Izuku was interested in talking to the guy with six arms, because really, _look at those, they're wicked._  
  
Izuku invited him to lunch because he wanted to talk about the guy's regimen. The guy introduced himself as Mezo Shoji and accepted to eat with Izuku as long as a friend of his comes along with them.  
  
Kouda Kouji was quiet, nervous, and preferred to use sign language, something that Izuku _doesn't understand_. Mezo thankfully knew sign language and would translate for him. Izuku wasn't really fond of relying on other people and resolved to learn sign language himself.  
  
They sat in a table which was near Shouto's group, which contained Uraraka, the blond guy, Shouto, and a new addition, a muscular guy with full lips and brown, spiky hair.  
  
Kouda explained his quirk, he apparently was able to order animals around which was pretty useful. Izuku remembered when Luffy used to tame animals left and right and even got a kraken on his side.  
  
Yup, pretty damn useful.  
  
Izuku and Mezo discussed their respective regimens, and sometime in the middle Kouda signed that Izuku's hair was like grass which was nice because he liked nature and what if creatures could live in it? Izuku looked stunned while Mezo laughed and Kouda looked like he was going to melt.  
  
Then when lunch was almost over Izuku overheard the cook swooning and loudly insulted him, resulting in at least two fights broken by Mezo and Uraraka, respectively. Mezo would grab Izuku and Uraraka would tell Shouto to stop.  
  
All in all, they fought on the way back to class and the rest of the group looked a little resigned. They only stopped fighting when they arrived at the classroom, when Bakugou joined in, making them more disruptive, which forced Iida to stop them.  
  
Izuku had to say, the day was pretty okay, he was a little glad that the people he ate lunch with were only surprised when Izuku said that he was quirkless, and continued to hang out with him, instead of ignoring him. The cook was finally his classmate, and his other classmates weren't flat out ignoring him.  
  
Maybe this could last until he graduated. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the hero villain exercise whatever with all might
> 
> also, i just wanted to show how izoro and sanshou settled in with the class. i know its a little unrealistic that there are groups already at the first day of school, but eh. i just really wanted to get this out of the way
> 
> why do i feel like the quality of the chapters are slowly lowering wtf. GASP. is this is sign that i have to take a rest? _yes_. i won't update next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only wrote this today because i was busy with school things and also harvest moon (im trying to marry gray lol)

"The criminal activity nearby seems to have lowered lately.." Kaji Yuki murmured, his eyes narrowed. The figure next to him lazily ate the sandwich they were holding.  
  
"Oh! Someone mentioned a group called League of Villains, said they were recruiting or somethin'. Are we going to look into it?" The figure asked excitedly.  
  
Kaji shook his head. "No. I still have to finish my friend's request. I'm late enough as it is." He said, remembering Shouto's request of finding out about his future classmates. But now he's too late, Shouto's already finished the first day of school, he can only hope that his friend would still accept the intel he has gathered.  
  
Kaji's cat, Shion, jumped unto the laptop and closed her eyes. Kaji looked at her exasperatedly.  
  
The figure, Kaji's partner, pouted and took a bite out of the sandwich. "By the way, your cooking's really good, Yuki!"  
  
Kaji glared at his partner as he tried to remove Shion off his laptop, "I told you not to call me by my name during times like this, are you _trying_ to put me in danger?" His partner shook his head at that.  
  
"Nope, sorry, _Finny_."  
  
Kaji rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop. The league of villains, huh. He can feel the familiar curiosity that always fueled him to act, maybe he'll look into it. He'll do it later, when Shouto's request is finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku found that he quite liked Kouda and Mezo. They were quiet, for one, which instantly puts them in his mental list of 'people who are not annoying', along with Chopper, because he can't really get annoyed by that reindeer no matter how noisy he was.  
  
Perona, Shouto, and Nami, on the other hand, were on his list of 'people who are annoying', which Katsuki was on the verge of entering. Blackbeard and Akainu, were generally just on his shit list.  
  
"..zuku. Izuku!" He blinked and looked up at Hizashi, who was looking at him worriedly. The entire class was either looking at him in confusion, worry, or indifference.  
  
"You weren't responding again." Hizashi elaborated. Izuku took a few seconds to collect himself.  
  
"Sorry. What is it?" He stood up. Hizashi looked at the board pointedly and Izuku read the sentence written on the blackboard.  
  
"Okay, sit down." Izuku awkwardly nodded and sat back down. English was really awkward, just because it was Hizashi.  
  
Also, shit, he was spacing out again earlier. What the hell was wrong with him? Is there some sort of disease like that? Izuku glared at his table, his hands clenched. That can be a liability. He needed to find out what it is and try to... stop it? He frowned.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Izuku took his time walking towards Mezo and Kouda. Mezo noticed him and said, "Can someone join us eat?"  
  
Izuku shrugged. "As long as they're quiet, I guess."  
  
Kouda was rapidly signing and Izuku looked at him questionably. "He's asking if you're okay." Mezo said.  
  
"Yeah, I am, thanks." He just really wants some sake right now.  
  
Also, piercings. Right. Does this school allow those? Orudera sure as hell didn't. Not that it would stop him, of course, but he never got around to getting piercings yet. He was always too busy training.  
  
"I am called Tokoyami Fumikage." A bird walked over.  
  
"We're seatmates, so we kind of, got along during class." Mezo said.  
  
To be honest, Izuku didn't peg Mezo as a social type. But here he was, bringing people into their group left and right. Kind of.  
  
Before they left for the cafeteria, Izuku could feel Shouto's eyes on him.  
  
He realized that he never spaced out whenever he was with Shouto, which meant that it was the first time Shouto saw him like that. He ignored his stare and placed a hand on his bokken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I AM HERE! GOING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" It was All Might. Shouto could feel the admiration deep in his heart, but he learned long ago to accept everything about his five year old counterpart.  
  
Besides, everyone had the same reaction as him anyway, even Izuku.  
  
The number one hero declared that they will be having a battle trial and that they should change into the costumes the support department made them.  
  
He can feel the excitement of everyone around him as they left, likely eager to show off the costumes they designed.  
  
His own costume wasn't all that different to what he used to wear as Sanji. A black, double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a tie together with a long-sleeved buttoned shirt. The only difference was that it was more durable. Also, it was fireproof, and waterproof, to accomodate for his quirk. He also emphasized that it should be stretchable, to not restrict his movements.  
  
His classmaters commented about how Shouto has a weird style, others would say that it was unique, and on rare cases, 'classy'.  
  
Most of his classmates' costumes was like a hero's, unlike Shouto's own where he looks like a cook.  
  
"You look like some kind of ronin, Midoriya!"  
  
"Why three swords?"  
  
"Can you use all three of them at once?!"  
  
Shouto looked at the swordsman who was being fawned over by his male classmates.  
  
How predictable, Izuku's costume was also similar to what he used to wear as Zoro. He felt a little hypocritical, but whatever. "You look as shitty as ever." Shouto said. His classmates quieted down and Izuku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Haah? What did you just say, curly brow?" He unsheathed his two swords as Shouto lazily raised his leg up.  
  
Shouto didn't answer and instead chose to block the sword coming his way.  
  
"Todoroki and Midoriya are fighting again!" A blond, Kaminari, if Shouto remembered correctly from Kaji's files, yelled.  
  
"Oi, shut the fuck up, you two!" Katsuki snapped, his hands positioned near their heads. He and Izuku quickly moved away to dodge the explosions.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Izuku growled while Shouto just frowned.  
  
"No fighting inside the changing room please!" Iida exclaimed, moving in between the three of them.  
  
Izuku scowled and looked away, sheathing his swords. Shouto sighed and apologized to Iida. Katsuki clicked his tongue and stomped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll be deciding our groups with balots!" All Might said.  
  
As Iida started to interject, Izuku contemplated whether he should challenge All Might or not. He needs to be Number One, after all. But this wasn't similar to the time when he wanted to challenge Mihawk. He wanted to be the Greatest Swordsman then, but right now he can't be the number one when he isn't even a hero. He nodded to himself and resolved to challenge All Might once he graduates from UA.  
  
He looked at Iida, who was apparently talking about how random the partners would be and how irrational it was. "Criminals attack out of nowhere, so you'll end up working with whoever's available. So you'll have to learn how to fight alongside different kinds of heroes. Just leave it to fate." Izuku said outloud.  
  
Iida looked surpised. "I see! That makes sense. I apologize for being so short-sighted." Izuku waved him off.  
  
A few of his classmates were looking at awe while Katsuki rolled his eyes, already used to Izuku spouting wise sounding shit from time to time.  
  
He ended up being partnered with Iida, and they were villains. Against Katsuki and Uraraka.  
  
Katsuki smirked at him while Uraraka looked a little nervous at the prospect of being partners with Katsuki, which was understandable.  
  
"Midoriya! Let's talk about our plan for this exercise!" Iida placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sure." Izuku shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the short chapter. i'll try to make sure the next one will be longer.
> 
> also should i kind of change their costumes in the future?
> 
> and about izuku's problem with paying attention, well it's kind of uh important?? yea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short chapter. i have a lot of projects and i was so stressed because of this teacher of mine, he was messing with me, telling me that my grade was 78 and that if i want to have a higher grade i should talk to him on his vacant time but it turns out i'm actually 88. and he showed me on his computer and changed my grade to 91 because i apparently deserve it? i'm happy and all but _jeez_ man

Once they were away, the first thing Izuku said was, "Katsuki would be going after me. He's been wanting to fight since we were like, six." Besides, he could always respect a challenge from someone potentially strong, especially if it was from Katsuki.  
  
Iida nodded thoughtfully. "Based on his scores during the quirk apprehensive exams, he would be quite powerful. Uraraka's quirk is Zero Gravity, she can release her quirk, which can be dangerous, however, overuse could leave to nausea."  
  
"Plus, someone _needs_ to watch the bomb." Izuku shrugged. He was fine with anything. He used to watch over the crew after all, and at the same time he would pursue enemies with bloodthirst.  
  
Or they could both protect the bomb.  
  
"You should go after them, if something's wrong on my part, you can rush here with your quirk." Izuku said. Just because Katsuki wanted to challenge him doesn't mean that he'll do it now, he has an objective right now.  
  
Besides, with his haki, he's best suited for guarding the bomb.  
  
"I see... Make sure to clear the room of anything to avoid Uraraka's quirk. Speaking of quirks, what's yours? I haven't really seen your quirk during the apprehension exam, is it some sort of subtle quirk?"  
  
He shook his head. "You'll see." Izuku doesn't really need Iida to start doubting him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izuku sat down near the bomb and leaned on the wall, focusing on his surroundings using haki.  
  
Iida was getting closer to Bakugou, and it seemed like he and Uraraka split up.  
  
Uraraka was rapidly approaching the floor he's in, while Iida finally approached Bakugou. "I see Bakugou." Izuku heard from his earpiece.  
  
"Yeah, I see Uraraka as well." Izuku stood up, smirking at the girl who recently just arrived.  
  
Uraraka had a determined look on her face as she looked at everything she can use her quirk on inside the room. "Are you underestimating me? You didn't even remove everything that can make me use my quirk." She said she touched a fire extinguisher and it started to float.  
  
Izuku grinned widely. "Not at all."  
  
With one hand, he carried the bomb over his shoulder and started to rush towards the side.  
  
Before they started, Izuku asked All Might something.  
  
Izuku looked back and saw several heavy objects following him.  
  
_"Hey, is there a reason that the bomb is on that particular building?" Izuku asked._  
  
Izuku unsheathed a sword with his remaining hand.  
  
_"No?" All Might turned to him, confused. Then his eyes flashed in understanding. "Ah, I apologize, young Midoriya, but the bomb has to be on the correct building at the beginning of the exam, for it to be fair." He smiled, thinking that Izuku probably wanted to change the building the bomb was located in to trick the heroes._  
  
He sliced the walls and jumped into the next building.  
  
"I-Is that allowed?!" Uraraka called out.  
  
_Izuku nodded, and walked away, thinking,_ only at the beginning, huh?  
  
Izuku crashed into the next building's windows and landed less than gracefully.  
  
"It is!" Izuku replied loudly.  
  
"What happened, Midoriya?!" Iida asked frantically. He could hear explosions and cursing in the background.  
  
"Keep Katsuki busy there, I jumped towards the next building." Izuku quietly replied as he started to run towards the rooftop. "Don't let Katsuki escape that building. Keep him occupied. Or capture him, either works." He said as he ran towards the rooftop.  
  
"Bakugou, Midoriya is in another building!" He heard Uraraka's words and he ran faster. From his earpiece, he can hear Katsuki screaming at Iida to 'fuck off'.  
  
"Midoriya, I just want to tell you that it is very irresponsible of you not to inform me of your plan!" Izuku chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, I guess."  
  
Izuku sensed that Uraraka finally followed him. It's fine, he was sure that he's faster than her anyway. "How is it on your end?" He asked Iida.  
  
Iida didn't reply. He could only hear shouts, explosions, and engines.  
  
Eventually, Izuku could sense Bakugou and Iida inside the building. They were quickly catching up to their floor.  
  
It's fine. Izuku is almost at the rooftop.  
  
But Uraraka wasn't following him anymore.  
  
Shit! Iida!  
  
"Iida, are you okay?!"  
  
"I apologize, but Uraraka caught me off guard! Please keep the bomb safe. I can handle them!" Izuku's face hardened.  
  
"Okay. I trust you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He opened the door to the rooftop and instead of being greeted by a sky, he was greeted by a small room with cleaning supplies.  
  
It's the janitor's closet.  
  
He's completely lost. He fucked up his own plan.  
  
"DEKU!" A nearly animalistic scream resounded. He checked Iida with his haki and he was with Uraraka, it seemed like Katsuki managed to get away from him.  
  
Fine. He's already sick of running anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deku." Katsuki growled. Izuku stared at him evenly from across the hallway.  
  
Izuku smirked. "Shall we?"  
  
**"Time's up! The winners are the villains!"**  
  
Izuku blinked in shock and Katsuki had an enraged look on his face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have no idea what i'm doing. just wanted to do something unique i guess??? also i can't do strategy shit. like i know the rules of chess but i can't win at all. so i apologize for plot holes i guess? also the pacing's kind of slow, huh? like 14 chapters and we're _still_ halfway through battle arc?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the incredibly short chapter. i was busy because of the csat exam, and had a massive headache after that. also i was busy playing harvest moon(finally had a child with gray) and ace attorney(the chief prosecutor case is really hard). so i never really had the time.

"Todoroki, right? I'm Kaminari Denki. I don't think we've spoken before." The blond introduced himself.  
  
_I know_. Shouto thought as he looked at his partner. _I also know that your quirk's Electrification._  
  
_Also that you like hamburgers. Gee, thanks Kaji, I needed that intel._ He thought dryly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Let's do our best." He replied.  
  
"So, what's our gameplan? Kirishima's quirk hardens his body and Sero's is... tapes, I think?" Kaminari said thoughtfully.  
  
"Also," He added sheepishly, "if I overuse my quirk I end up being, er, dopey."  
  
"Oh, well, I think they'll hide the bomb somewhere on the middle floors. Should I try burning Sero's tapes, or would that hurt him?" Shouto asked. Kaminari winced slightly.  
  
"Well, how about freezing them? Heh, it's kind of weird that out quirks are elements. Fire, ice, electricity.."  
  
"Maybe you should try to scare them with your quirk." Shouto suggested, and Kaminari shook his head.  
  
"My quirk is kind of an area effect or somethin'."  
  
"How about," Shouto started as he chewed on his toothpick, "one of us enters through the window, can you climb walls?"  
  
"Nope! You should do it then!" Kaminari smiled.  
  
"Nah, how about we take a page out of Izuku's book?" Shouto smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, I wrapped the bomb with my tapes so that they won't be able to touch the bomb, see?" Sero grinned as he patted the bomb.  
  
"Nice thinking! Now, should we both stay here?" Kirishima asked.  
  
"Yeah. There's no guarantee that we would bump into the hero team if one of us were to go. Also, won't it be better if two people will protect the bomb?" Sero said, a grin on his face. Kirishima rapidly nodded.  
  
"Right, right! I'm the first line of defense, I'll fight them, and whoever gets pass me, you can surely handle them with your quirk!" Kirishima exclaimed.  
  
It was silent for a while.  
  
"It's been a while now, where are they?"  
  
A loud crash resounded throughout the room.  
  
It was Kaminari.  
  
"Weaker Indiscriminate Discharge!"  
  
"What the-!"  
  
  
  
  
  
_Damn, that took a lot out of me. And worst, Sero's been knocked out! Well, Kaminari seems to be in the same boat as me, at least._ Kirishima thought as he looked at the heavily breathing Kaminari.  
  
_But still, I'm sure Todoroki's been affected too even if he's not here.. I doubt he's not near. But even so, I don't know where he is.. that's bound to be bad!_  
  
He looked around frantically, whilst keeping an eye on Kaminari. He stepped closer to the bomb, ready for any unexpected half and half user to show up.  
  
"The bomb still has the tapes, at least." He muttered. He then turned his gaze towards his dazed opponent, who was a great distance away from him and the bomb. If it weren't for the fact that Todoroki can show up any time soon, he would've charged and knocked Kaminari out there and then.  
  
"Where's Todoroki?!" Kirishima asked.  
  
Kaminari blinked at him slowly. "He will always... remain in our hearts!" He grinned dopily as he raised his arm in an attempt to mimic All Might.  
  
_He seems to be out of it. I did hear about his quirk's weakness a few days ago._  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto sat lazily, his hand playing with the marble on his hands, until he heard the loud crackle of lightning concentrated on the third floor.  
  
"There they are." He muttered.  
  
_"Oh, a story?" Luffy said as he settled down on one of the chairs in the kitchen._  
  
_"If it keeps you busy enough not to steal the food, yes." Sanji replied as he continued to slice up the carrots._  
  
_"Well, how about I tell you about the War of the Best?" Luffy suggested. Sanji abruptly paused and he slowly looked at his captain. He had the same large grin on his face, his body was relaxed, his signature straw hat was dangling on his neck. He turned back to his carrots._  
  
_"Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Luffy giggled._  
  
_"The sea floats my boat, Sanji! Anyway, I was in Hancock's island when I heard about Ace's execution..."_  
  
He settled down and looked at the building critically from his position.  
  
_"The candle guy from Little Garden helped you?"_  
  
_Luffy nodded happily. "Yeah! I never really got to thank him, but then again, he worked with Crocodile once, sooo... Anyway! Ace got really, really strong since I last saw him! He has all sorts of new moves with his fruit! I remember him using his hands to fire his flames like they were bullets! And his hands acted like a pistol! He totally got that from my gomu gomu no pistol." Well, he looked seriously convinced with that thought._  
  
_"Oh yeah? What about Sengoku though? Wasn't he at the execution stand with you?"_  
  
_Luffy wrinkled his nose. "Oh, Law's granddad. Well, he destroyed the execution stand and..."_  
  
Shouto breathed as he pointed his index and middle fingers towards the third floor. He's not a fraction as good as Usopp, but he can sense where Kaminari was, at least.  
  
"Sorry, Ace, but I'm gonna have to steal your move." He murmured. He can feel the familiar heat of his flames start to build up on his hands and he shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The bomb suddenly caught fire.  
  
Kirishima looked outside the recently destroyed window and saw Todoroki from another building who was continuously firing his flames from his fingers.  
  
_The tapes on the bomb!_ He rushed to the bomb, but was stopped by Todoroki, who shot a flame in front of him again and again. Hell, one of them almost hit him, in fact!  
  
Kaminari grabbed the bomb with a slightly dazed grin on his face.  
  
"But your quirk's weakness!"  
  
Kaminari grinned and took out his phone. "I slightly charged via cellphone."  
  
**"The heroes win!"**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it that hard for you to be original, pervert cook?" Was the first thing Izuku said when the teams finally entered the room.  
  
"Piss off!" The two immediately started to fight.  
  
"So," Kaminari approached Kirishima, who was watching Sero be dragged away, "no hard feelings, yeah?"  
  
Kirishima blinked and slowly grinned. He slapped Kaminari's back. "Nah! It would be pretty unmanly of me to hold a grudge over an exercise!"  
  
"Yeah. Though I made my move back there a little weaker, it's pretty cool that you could take it." Kaminari looked over to where the two are fighting. Their fights were pretty much routine at this point. There's something missing though. He looked at where Bakugou was supposed to be.  
  
The third member of the 'Daily Fights of Class 1-A', or so he called them, was glaring at the ground, and his fists were clenched at his sides.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if kirishima and sero seem really helpless in this chapter.
> 
> ALSO YES. I FINALLY FINISHED THIS ARC. NEXT IS THE USJ ARC AND AIZAWA GETS A CHANCE TO SHINE. i know i was complaining about how hizashi is just part of the package in some fics, but STILL! I REALLY LOVE AIZAWA TOO!
> 
> fact: remember when i mentioned where sanji was originally going to be bakugou? yeah, the title was also supposed to be something about how green and yellow are always at odds. because izuku-green and bakugou-yellow. in fact, the title was supposed to be _green and yellow (are always at odds)_. i dont really know if it's shitty or not, but whatevs
> 
> sometimes when i see a comment here, i end up thinking: _wow, this is garbage, you actually like this?_ from despicable me


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders and accidentally destroying school property

It was during lunch, after Iida and Yaoyorozu were elected as class representatives, when someone apparently bypassed the school's security.  
  
It was chaos, really. Shouto lost Uraraka and the others, and it was by chance that he accidentally bumped into Bakugou, who was tightly holding Izuku's collar.  
  
"The fuck you want, candy cane?!"  
  
"You see that, Izuku? _That's_ an original insult." Izuku glared at Shouto in response. He replied something but Shouto couldn't hear it due to the students around them.  
  
That's when Shouto's haki picked up a presence, somewhere, in one of the school's rooms. The odd part was that it appeared out of nowhere, it just... showed up. He narrowed his eyes and started to move past the students.  
  
"Let's follow him, Katsuki." It seemed like Izuku also noticed the presence.  
  
"Tch! Don't order me around!"  
  
He ended up in one of the school's staff room. He opened the door and it revealed a man covered in mist, who was wearing clothes that made him look like a bartender.  
  
"Oh? I didn't expect any students at this time." His voice was deep and a little raspy, and Shouto had to admit, he expected his voice to be smooth or something. Like Law's.  
  
Now wasn't the time to contemplate his apparent preference in voices.  
  
"May I ask who you are?" He asked politely. He distantly heard Bakugou aggressively asking why he was being cordial to an intruder, and oh, Izuku was gone again. Typical.  
  
"Since you somehow managed to find me, I guess I'll grace you with an answer. I am called Kurogiri." The man replied, as he held some papers in his hands. Shouto looked at it critically.  
  
Bakugou started to charge towards the intruder and ah, he can sense Izuku again nearby. Bakugou yelled and jumped, aiming a palm on Kurogiri's face.  
  
Shouto leapt away instinctively. He looked back where he was standing earlier and noticed a warp gate, with Bakugou's arm sticking out of it. That's his quirk, huh.  
  
"A warp quirk.." He heard Bakugou utter.  
  
Suddenly he drew his hand back and it shot towards Kurigiri's face, where the metal on his head was. Kurogiri quickly grabbed his arm and Bakugou suddenly tensed. "Why are you looking at our class schedule?" He asked lowly.  
  
Shouto looked at Bakugou and noticed that his red eyes were fixed on the papers on Kurogiri's hands.  
  
"Why indeed." The man hummed. A warp gate started to appear around Bakugou and Shouto quickly froze the ground towards Kurogiri, at the same time, Izuku appeared from above and crashed into the window, grabbing Bakugou's collar and landing a few steps away from Kurogiri.  
  
"Show off." Shouto scoffed.  
  
"Haah?!"  
  
The man stared at the area. The wall was charred due to warping Bakugou's explosion, there were ice everywhere, which he narrowly missed. Pieces of broken glass were scattered on the floor. Three boys were staring at him in clear hostility. Most improtantly, he looked at the clock. He was running out of time.  
  
"I guess I already got what I needed anyway." Kurogiri intoned. A warp gate appeared behind him and he disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What you three did," Aizawa glared at them, "is incredibly stupid. You see an intruder that clearly looked dangerous and what did you do? Confront him. I would have at least understood if you were alone but there were _three_ of you. One of you should've left to inform a teacher about this man. No, all three of you even ended up damaging school property."  
  
He looked at Midoriya, "Broken window, again?"  
  
His gaze moved towards Bakugou, "Charred walls, Bakugou."  
  
And finally, Todoroki, "And you, freezing half the room."  
  
Aizawa took a good look at them, Bakugou was heavily scowling and had a stubborn look on his face, Shouto was frowning and his arms were crossed, and lastly, Midoriya was stony-faced but his stance showed defiance.  
  
He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling. These... These _problem children_ , he made a point to do a little research on every one of his children.  
  
From what he had learned, Bakugou was this aggressive child who was always irritated, but was really determined to follow whatever he believed in, and he apparently has 'his heart on the right place', so this was to be expected. Not that it really stopped him from wanting to pull his hair out.  
  
Todoroki was this eager to please student who was always doing his best to help. The teachers always had something good to say when it comes to this boy. But from what he personally gathered, he was only like that towards females. Towards males, however, he can be cordial, but sometimes he would be downright rude towards them. So he can't really trust his past teachers' opinions, who were _all_ women. But he didn't expect him to be this rash.  
  
Midoriya, according to his past teachers, was this boy who was always straight to the point, and a lazy student. According to Hizashi, however, he was an always lost boy who was crazy about training and would always have his head in the clouds. None of them mentioned him being crazy enough to climb a tree in an attempt to find his companions, and jump from said tree towards a window when he spotted his companions.  
  
He was almost tempted to expell them then and there. _Remember, you do not expell anyone who was even the smallest amount of potential._  
  
"Detention for two weeks."  
  
Their face fell.  
  
"Now, what was the paper the intruder was holding?" He inquired.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, they arrived!" Sero said once they entered the room.  
  
"Man, two hours went by without a fight breaking out. That was really weird!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I have to admit that I'm not used to peace because of you three." Jirou muttered.  
  
"I'll pick fights everyday if it means that you ladies will be at ease!" Shouto swooned. Bakugou looked at him in clear disdain while Izuku clicked his tongue.  
  
"Please don't!" Iida objected. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was saturday and i still haven't written anything so i actually contemplated if i should update this week or not. but then i decided to update after all. so slowly, (very reluctantly might i add), did i close ace attorney trials and tribulations and started to write.
> 
> also kaji yuki haunted me. i found out that kaji yuki voiced phoenix wright in the anime and i was like is this a sign to actually complete a chapter. sry cuz its vry short. i know i promised for this chapter to be longer but guys, i was honestly too busy swooning over edgeworth to finish any work
> 
> _16 chapters and we still haven't touched usj yet_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ate lunch with my brother's girlfriend so i wasn't able to update earlier

"So, Midoriya-san," Kaji called out from the kitchen, "are breaking glasses your, uh, thing now?"  
  
Izuku looked up from his book about sign language and groaned. "For goodness' sake, Shouto."  
  
"What?" Shouto asked from the kitchen, "I was bored at the time, might as well poke fun at your idiocy with Kaji here. Oi, start mixing these two."  
  
Izuku sighed as he heard Kaji's obedient 'yes'. "How about I tell everyone about the time where you almost died because of your continuous nosebleeds?" He taunted.  
  
He heard them pause, "Sorry, Todoroki-san..." Kaji said mournfully.  
  
"It's fine. Oi, Izuku, as if struggling while trying to catch some small octopus is any better."  
  
"Tsk! Well-" Izuku was cut off by a phone being rang.  
  
"I'll get that!" Kaji frantically shuffled to the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kaji sighed after a moment, "What do you want? No way, I'm busy, you idiot!" Izuku grinned at Kaji's sudden personality change, who knew? The boy actually had this hidden side to his nervous personality.  
  
"My friend's teaching me how to cook. What? No, don't come! Okay, good. See you later."  
  
Kaji ended the call and nervously looked at Izuku, "Sorry about that." Izuku waved him off.  
  
"Oh, right, Kaji! It's probably a little dangerous, but can you give me any info about a man named Kurogiri? He has a warp quirk." Shouto called out from the kitchen. Kaji gasped.  
  
"Oh! Kurogiri? The one with the body covered in mist?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. You know him?"  
  
Kaji looked eager to be helpful, he rushed into his own room and emerged a few minutes later, in his hands were a slightly thick folder. "Kurogiri, a member of a group called 'League of Villains', most likely the second-in-command. He's always seen wearing metal plates around his neck." He dropped the folder on the table in front of Izuku.  
  
Izuku looked at the folder, it had the letters 'LOV' written on the cover. "Isn't it a little dangerous to leave this kind of things in your room?"  
  
"Well, yes, normally, but my parents are good at their jobs." _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_  
  
Shouto loudly cleared his throat, "Let's talk about this later, but for now, lunch is served."  
  
He looked at Kaji, "I only made the finishing touches because of that phone call, but you did a good job with the food. Though next time, just ignore the phone, or ask someone else to answer it for you. I can't always be here to cook in your place." Kaji nodded enthusiastically, his face red from the praise. It was a little odd, Izuku had to admit, seeing Shouto mentoring someone like this.  
  
By the time lunch was over, Shouto and Kaji were looking over the files on the table. "You can even gather intel from criminals, huh." Shouto murmured.  
  
Izuku took a piece of paper from the folder. "Tomura? Most likely the leader?" Kaji looked up.  
  
"Ah, yes. But there's something else," His voice gradually became quieter, "I saw them one time talking to someone on a monitor, someone they call 'Sensei', it think he's the true leader of the organization. The person I was with got bad vibes from the guy behind the screen and decided that I wasn't strong enough to handle anything that goes wrong, and proceeded to drag me away from their headquarters."  
  
"The person you were with?" Izuku asked sceptically.  
  
"Is that how you get your information? By spying on people?" Shouto asked curiously. Kaji looked down and didn't say anything.  
  
Shouto sighed, "Well, I walked in on that one. Well, I got enough intel anyway, and I don't think Kaji's going to talk to me anymore for this day."  
  
At Izuku's confused look, Shouto said, "He completely clams up when I ask about his methods, so yeah, my mistake." He looked down at the book on Izuku's hand.  
  
He placed a toothpick on his mouth and grabbed his jacket, "We're gonna go now, Kaji. Maybe next time I'll teach you how to identify the ingredients used just from the smell." He offered. Kaji gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you guys go ahead." Izuku suddenly said while they were walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest thing in the world." Tokoyami said solemnly.  
  
"Come back soon." Kouda signed.  
  
He gave them a wave and walked over to where he saw Aizawa. The man rose an eyebrow when he saw Izuku approaching.  
  
"So what did you do about the schedule thing?" Izuku asked. Aizawa sighed.  
  
"If it helps you feel at ease, the intruder only knows about our schedule for one week, so we won't change anything that is within the school building, since there will be plently of pro heroes here, but for activities outside the building, well, there will be more teachers than normal." He intoned.  
  
"Shoutaaa! Let's eat together—Izuku! What are you doing here?" Hizashi appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the two of them and dramatically gasped. "Izuku! Don't tell me... that you've replaced me!" He had a fake devastated look on his face.  
  
Aizawa sighed once more. "Hizashi, please go away for a minute."  
  
"But how could I? Two of my four favorite people in the world, in the same place! Interacting with each other! It feels like some sort of crossover episode." To be fair, Hizashi did seem to be really happy with them.  
  
"Eat with us too, Izuku." Hizashi offered, a large smile on his face. Aizawa looked like he was done and opted to close his eyes.  
  
"I told my friends I would be eating with them." Izuku grunted.  
  
"Oh! You're a big boy, I forget. They grow up so fast." Hizashi wiped away a fake tear and Izuku felt his own face flush.  
  
"Tsk!" He walked away, ignoring Hizashi saying, "Don't forget to tell your mom that I'll be coming over for dinner tonight! Also, try not to get lost!"  
  
And well—if he _did_ get lost, it wasn't anybody's business, was it?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bakugou probably like the chaos, which is why he usually joins in on Midoriya and Todoroki's fights. He's also really uncooperative, so he'd be really unpopular." Asui said.  
  
"The fuck did you say?!" Bakugou screamed. Shouto loudly scolded Bakugou for his behaviour towards the girl, while the others started to tease the blond boy, which only served to make him angrier, and only settled down when Aizawa reprimanded them. Cementoss commented about kids being rowdy no matter the occasion.  
  
Once they arrived, they met the pro hero Thirteen, who was apparently a rescue type hero. A small voice in Izuku's head started to say all sorts of things about the USJ faculty, and trivias about Thirteen, in a squeaky voice.  
  
_Be quiet, Izuku._ He chided himself.  
  
_You're allowed to have arguments that disrupt the class but I can't say anything that might be helpful?_ The voice was hurt, vulnerable, and young. Izuku blinked and paused, did he just answer his self?  
  
_You didn't answer yourself,_ I _answered you._  
  
"What—"  
  
"Midoriya, stop spacing out!" Kaminari called out. Izuku jolted and saw that the class has already entered the building.  
  
Aizawa and Cementoss was talking to Thirteen, and they had a troubled look on their faces. _Wasn't All Might supposed to be here?_ The voice sounded a little disappointed.  
  
Izuku's haki picked up a presence at the center and he noticed Shouto tense up in the corner of his eye, it appeared out of nowhere, just like—  
  
Just like Kurogiri.  
  
A man with hands covering his body appeared from a warp gate. He had messy, white hair and his clothes were all black.  
  
Tomura.  
  
His classmates were all voicing their confusion while their teachers save for Thirteen walked forward. _Eraserhead is more focused towards surprise attacks is he going to be alri—_  
  
"Wipe that look off your faces. I can't be a pro if I can't do anything in a situation like this." Aizawa muttered as Cementoss started to control the ground.  
  
"Kurogiri, why isn't All Might here, you said All Might was going to be here. Not only that, there are three pro heroes here." Tomura's voice was raspy and a little weak, and he scratched his neck as thugs started to appear from the warp gate.  
  
"I told you that they most likely would jave made precautions due to those three students I met."  
  
"How annoying. I guess we'll have to take out those cheaters as soon as possible, eh?"  
  
The two pro heroes, Eraserhead and Cementoss ran towards the thugs and started to take them down. Thirteen stayed with them, and asked one of them to contact the school.  
  
Once they've established that there were no means of communications possible, Kurogiri appeared in front of them.  
  
"Iida, you're the fastest one here, escape and try to alert the school!"  
  
The boy looked conflicted, "But I'm the class representative! I can't just leave them here!"  
  
"Iida!" Shouta called out. "There are things we cannot do and things we can do, in this case, this a job only you can do! We're counting on you."  
  
"How touching, _Todoroki_." Kurogiri dragged his attention towards Iida and before he could do anything, Bakugou and Kirishima appeared and charged towards the villain.

  
"No!" Thirteen shouted, and everything was covered in black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohHEY. really kinda feel bad right now. a teacher im fond of is getting removed at my school for sexual harassment. apparently someone saw him patting someone's head, or touching the hair, whatevs

Izuku fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
He quickly stood up when he noticed the thugs around him.  
  
"Just one brat, eh?" One of them remarked.  
  
He frowned and unsheathed his swords.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shouto landed gracefully on the ground and surveyed his surroundings. He picked up a familiar presence and walked towards it.  
  
He saw a hole and peeked inside it.  
  
"Aoyama?"  
  
  
  
  
Hagakure was fine. As long as the thugs don't see her, she was fine. This was the first time she will seriously fight against someone, and to make things worst, she's alone.  
  
But her invisibility isn't everything she was. Invisibility didn't help her against the robots in the entrance exam—so she must have gotten in the heroics department for a reason, no?  
  
She can handle this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mineta was scared. He can't see any way to escape this situation without seriously getting hurt. He looked at Tsuyu.  
  
They were going to die.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He cried out. Tsuyu slapped his head.  
  
"We need to remain calm." She said, but he can see the furrow in her eyebrows and her slightly shaking figure.  
  
Still, he was surprised, Tsuyu was scared too, but she was trying to be calm for him. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks.  
  
He... He was supposed to be a hero!  
  
Doing a bad job of ignoring the overwhelming fear in his heart, and his sweaty palms, he listened to what Tsuyu was going to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Midoriya? That you?!" He turned around.  
  
"You're..?"  
  
"Ojiro Mashirao." The blond boy with a tail replied as he ran towards Izuku.  
  
_He has a tail! That has so many uses! Like—_  
  
The boy looked relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought I was alone. I'm really worried about everyone else, but I'm glad to see that one of my classmates is alright." Izuku smiled at him slightly.  
  
"Likewise. So, where are we?"  
  
"It seems like we're in a fire zone. Well, it seems like we already took care of the thugs here, so maybe we should look for the others? Or maybe return to the gate?" Ojiro suggested. Izuku nodded.  
  
"If the people our classmates are fighting against are of this level, then I'm sure they're capable of protecting themselves, so we should return to the gate, where the leaders of the villains are."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoyama? What are you doing down there?" Shouto asked.  
  
The boy quickly crawled out and exclaimed. "I simply fell here, that's all!"  
  
His behaviour was familiar, if nothing else. What it reminded Shouto of, he wasn't sure.  
  
"We have to get going, some of our classmates might be in danger." Shouto said.  
  
"Of course!" Aoyama answered with flourish.  
  
"Not so fast, brats."  
  
"Villains?" Shouto mumbled. He looked at Aoyama, and he was shaking—even when his face looked fine.  
  
_Oh. I remember now. His current behaviour, it reminds me of Usopp, a little._  
  
"Hey," Shouto called out, "it's okay to be scared, and I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Aoyama stared at him, "Yes!" He smiled, emitting a sparkling aura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My tummy hurts." Aoyama whimpered as he clutched his stomach on the ground. Shouto grinned, and slung Aoyama's arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get going." They began walking towards the area where Aizawa was, not caring whether they step on the unconcious men along the way.  
  
"Todoroki-kun! Aoyama-kun!" Shouto blinked when he noticed no one but felt their presence. It must be Hagakure, then.  
  
"Are you hurt, miss Hagakure?" He asked softly.  
  
"No! I'm fine! But what happened to Aoyama-kun?" The girl waved her hands around.  
  
"I apologize for making you worry, but Aoyama overused his quirk, that's all."  
  
"Well, we should hurry then! What if more thugs show up? Aoyama will be defenseless! Here, I'll help!" Normally, Shouto would be against letting a lady help him, but she's a hero in training, this was going to be her job someday, so he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Thank you, Hagakure-san." He smiled politely.  
  
Oh, he can sense Izuku and someone else nearby.  
  
After a few seconds, Izuku and whoever he was with started to head towards them  
  
Suddenly, they stopped, and started to head towards the flood zone.  
  
"What the-" Shouto stopped and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Todoroki-kun?"  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Hagakure-san." _Whatever, he can handle himself, it's Izuku, after all._  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsuyu?! Mineta?!" Ojiro yelled as he saw the two. Tsuyu's leg was bleeding and some blood was coming out of her mouth. Mineta, on the other hand, was bleeding on the head.  
  
"What happened?" Izuku frowned.  
  
"We... We were trying to leave the boat, Tsuyu jumped and I threw my sticky balls to the villains but—" Mineta sobbed.  
  
"We didn't reach the surface, we had to swim, luckily we were already ahead of them and Mineta's balls were slowing them down, but one of them had a chain quirk and used it on my leg." Tsuyu continued.  
  
She looked down in slight shame, "I panicked and attacked them with my tongue, which is why my mouth is bleeding."  
  
"I see." Ojiro's eyebrows were furrowed.  
  
"Well, we should head back to where the others are, maybe one of them has medical knowledge." Izuku announced. He looked at Tsuyu.  
  
"Oi, I'll carry you. You already swam in the water in that state, so it probably hurts a lot." He grunted. Tsuyu nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and Izuku stood up and carried him on his back, careful not to aggrevate her wound.  
  
_Ugh, we need a Chopper_. He thought.  
  
_Let's go! I wanna see Eraserhead and Cementoss in action!_ A squeaky voice resounded in his head. Izuku grimaced. When will it shut up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i initially planned this story until the saving kidnapped bakugou part, so after that, i think i wont follow canon as much. except for actual school activities like internships and exercuses and festivals so yea


End file.
